Silver Fang And Bloody Rain
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: Kakashi finds a little orphan girl...And I seriously have no idea what else to put. Contains OC..A CHILD OC. No pairings. Is currently being edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited 12/4/2011**

**I don't own Naruto only the OC**

**0 0 0**

"Kakashi how could you let this happen?~!," The lady Hokage's voice was as dark and loud as the aura that was circling around her busty form.

The copy-ninja continued to stare at the wall in front of him with a bored expression, he knew he was being childish but he was hurt damnit he had a right to be! Even if this was only a minor injury.

All of those ninja jumping at him from all angles, weapons drawn, there were just too many to take on still managed to complete the mission he had been assigned but at the cost of his physical health and a little chunk of his pride.

And maybe some of his hair, he felt a breeze on his head where there had never been a breeze before.

Or maybe he was just getting old, because that was something he wanted to think about.

He held in a hiss when Tsunade's knuckles scrapped down the only recently closed wound on his shoulder blade.

The blade of a well kept Katana in the hands of a swordsman brought nothing but pain.

If the highly skilled medic wanted to she could make this day even worse for him. Just one slip of her finger and he could be here for another week, doppled over in agony.

"You're such a fool," With that one statement she removed dropped her hand back down to her side, a heavy breath passed through her nose before turning to leave, "Get some rest, I'll have a nurse bring some food later,"

Kakashi let out a sigh when the door and the frame met with a '_tink'_.

Tsunade had cut him a break for now but he was going to get punished for taking on the 3-man-or-more mission alone, he knew it, and knowing the sandy haired woman it would probably involve his food or some kind of psychological torment.

Leaning back slowly so as not to re-open his wound he closed his eyes and drifted off, sitting upright against the wall. He awoke a few moments later to the sound of foot steps and talking.

"Are you sure we should do this Lady Tsunade? He'll probably get angry," That was Shizune.

"Are _**you **_sure we're both speaking of the same man?," The second voice carried heavy sarcasm.

'_And that is definitely Lady Tsunade,'_ The Jounin thought. His ears perking at the sound of much lighter footsteps that gave off a sticky noise every time the skin left contact with the wooden floors, this one was barefoot, another patient?

His punishment perhaps?

He frowned, he may not like inviting people into his home however having a room mate in the hospital was far from rare, in fact he'd had several before and with Tsunade as the lead medic no less, she knew he didn't mind other people being around as long as they didn't bother him while he was sleeping.

And no it wasn't easy to wake him up, years of going on missions with Naruto had desensitized him for the most part.

"We'll be right back," Tsunade's and shizune's chakra's quickly vanished from the room. With the coast clear Kakashi cracked his right eye open and turned his head to look at the person. His dark orb widened.

Sitting in the bed on the other side of the room was a little brown haired girl, with fair skin, she didn't look older than seven or eight years-old -based on her build- but her arms and neck where covered in bandages.

His heart thumped when her large brown eyes turned to look at him, "Rin," the whisper left his lips before he could stop them.

The small girl gave him a confused look and cocked her head mutely to the side. Her mouth cracked open like she was going to say something but quickly caught her tongue when saw anger flash across his face.

_'No,'_ he thought his eyes scanning over her face, she had no markings. This girl only looked like Rin.

_Really_ looked like her, but she wasn't her.

Pure rage bubbled up in his veins as he looked away from her and out the window, his eyebrows furrowed and his eye narrowed at the dark silhouetted village.

"U-um," his ear twitched, "I was..I-uh...What's your name?," the girl asked in a high timid voice.

It contrasted her looks, it was soft and deep -not even close to Rin's- and the meekness of it showed that she was probably being more confident than she usually was, also unlike his past team-mate who would face just about anything without fear.

_"KAKASHI! OBITO! PLEASE HELP!,"_ the voice rung in his head.

"That-um, Lady said that I would be staying here for a little while...I-," she halted when Kakashi pulled off his covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

She watched him he stand and with a slight limp go over to the open window.

Before he leaped into the dark abyss beyond the safety of the hospital room he heard her voice ring again, "I'm sorry for bothering you,"

**000000000000**

Kakashi climbed into to his bed, snaking his way under the covers,(Psychi-torment-: 1 -Kakashi: 0) he had managed to avoid waking the summoning animals that slept in various places around the apartment.

At least he thought he had until the light clicking sounds of the little pug's -Pakkun's- freshly clipped nails made him snap his eye open and glare up at the ceiling in annoyance, he was not in the mood to talk to him -or anyone for that matter- right now. He just wanted to forget about what happened and get some peace for a while.

He was going to get an even harsher punishment for sneaking out the hospital and now he was going to get a scolding from Pakkun? Like hell he was.

So he stayed as quiet and still as possible, feeling Pakkun's eye burn into the large lump of sheets that covered him from the floor below.

"I know you're awake," he grumbled, none to happy with the silver haired ninja for trying to treat him like the run-of-the mill lap dog with a brain the size of a walnut.

"What do you want Pakkun?," Kakashi relented with a heavy sigh.

"I wanted to see what all the stomping was about,"

The jounin inwardly cursed himself, why did he have to so noisy when he was angry?, "It's nothing. I'm just a little upset about Tsunade's punishment for me getting hurt on my mission,"

"Oh? What did she do?," Pakkun had been there when his master got hurt, he thought the wound had been quite severe - humans were such fragile things after all - and while he wasn't sure why he was out of the hospital so soon, he was pretty sure Kakashi would live if he managed to make so much noise just getting to his room.

"She gave me a room mate,"

If Pakkun was human he would have raised an eyebrow, Kakashi had shared a room with people before, a few times were with the Kyuubi brat.

What could've been so bad about this person?

"And?," he pushed eager to hear more about this person.

"And I snuck out of the hospital and came home," But it appeared he wasn't going to get the satisfaction.

And he wasn't the least bit surprised about not getting what he wanted.

Kakashi was stubborn

No he was beyond stubborn, he was as thick headed as a mule. Like sensei like student, as the old saying goes.

And when he was like this it only ever served to make Pakkun more curious.

Now he wasn't one to hold onto things -unless it was rawhide- but this sparked his curiosity, if Kakashi was being secretive about it, he would just have to find out on his own. one way or another.

**-Next morning-**

The copy-ninja yawned and stretched out in his bed, giving a little wince at the sore wound on his shoulder rubbed against the sheets. The friction scrapped off a bit of the scab and caused it to start oozing familiar red fluid.

"The past couple of days have not been my best, huh Pakkun?," He said aloud, expecting to hear the usual retort of 'Quit your whining and just be happy your alive' but it never came.

He sat up and looked around.

The little pug wasn't there. For a moment he was suspicious, had he gone to the hospital?

But soon shrugged off all the thoughts running through his head.

Pakkun often wandered off to find something more interesting to do while waiting for his master to wake up every day.

Kakashi was thankful for that, he really didn't want to deal with the inevitable questions the little pug would have had ready for him.

**-With Pakkun-**

The small canine slipped through the few shadows running along the sides of bushes and small trees leading up to the hospitals entrance, he gave a light shiver as a cold wind blew into his face.

The temperatures always plummeted when the sun went down -they where approaching fall after all- and it usually took a while for it to get warm again.

Luckily, he knew he wouldn't be outside much longer.

His claws clicked against the cement ground as he strided up to the building, staying as far out sight as he could manage given the lack of coverage.

"Come on Shion," A man said holding the door open for a woman holding a small blue bundle.

Pakkun's jowls rose in a smirk, this was his chance.

With lightning speed the dog darted through the opening just as it was inches away from closing, once inside his momentum picked up into a dark blur, not wanted to be seen by any of the nurses who would promptly throw him out, ninja or not.

He flew past nurses and narrowly avoided colliding with an elderly patient all to come to a grinding halt when the hallway split into two different directions.

He rose his snout and sniffed the air, catching the faint scent of his master he padded down the hall to his right, nose still aimed upwards.

"-I'll be by later to pick up your tray," The head nurse, Keena, gently closed the door to a room. She went down the hall, her eyes strait forward, her usual no-non-sense face as cold as ever.

Pakkun watched her walk past the plant in which he had hidden himself and snickered once she was out of sight.

Humans.

**-In the room-**

The little brunette girl slowly bit into the sandwich the nurse had given her and gave a look of disgust the second it hit her taste buds.

She quickly grabbed the napkin off the metal tray on her lap and spit her food into it, "Tomatos," she said with distaste, rolling up the paper and placing it back onto the tray..

She picked through the items in between the slices of whole wheat bread, giving a sigh when she realized the sliced red fruit was sitting on the very bottom, its sweet juice stained the dark bread, "That's so wrong," she put the sandwich down.

No way she was going to eat that.

On the other side of the sliding door Pakkun was pawing at the opening like his life depended on getting into the room. The thought that he looked like a cat passed his mind but was quickly squashed as the door opened wider and wider until it was big enough for the little dog to squeeze through without _too much _trouble.

He sighed inwardly in relief as he pushed his large head through, his body quickly following.

"Doggy?," Pakkun gazed up. His wide eyes meeting a pair of dark brown ones.

His floppy ears twitched back for a second, thinking over the how he could ask if he was in the right room.

The girl gave a giggle, amused at the little twitch, tearing off a bit of the sandwich she brought it down to his level over the edge of the bed, "Here boy,"

"I'm not hungry," Pakkun said, his stomach immediately letting out an unheard grumble of disagreement.

"Y-you c-can talk?~!," the piece of sandwich hit the ground, its insides falling out and scattering across the floor.

"Yes..What's wrong haven't you ever heard of Summoning animals?,"

The brunette shook her head ,making the rough looking locks fly into her face, she let out an 'Uh-uh' to say she had no idea as to what he was talking about.

Pakkun blinked at her, "Hmm, well how about you give me another bit of that sandwhich and I explain it to you?,"

the girl's face lit up and she nodded, patting the spot next to her.

He grunted ,and with a little bit of assistance, made his way onto the soft bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**For future refrence..Kakashi is supposed to be 27 or 28 in this story, though really he'd technically be 30 because this is playing out in Shippuden, but I thought the older he is, the more creepy it'd be to have a kid live with him. **

**Thankies too: NaginiFay (cool name) and Yuti-chan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or any of its characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TvTokyo. I do however own My character and her clan. Because I thunk them up :B**

**Ps: There will be an upload every Thursday and maybe on Monday's too (Random people: Boo! you suck! *throws cans*)..So PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! I'll give you a cookie! *holds up chocolate chip cookies* NO flames though, or you get bean sprouts and moldy cheese.**

**0000**

_**~Mission~**_

**0000**

The early morning sun reflected off of the smooth surface of the memorial stone along with the dew on the grass. This was Kakashi's favorite time to visit his team-mates and the Fourth, not only was there a serious lack of people, but it was also quiet and peaceful with the birds chirping away in the trees.

"Pakkun has been perstering me again," He spoke to the stone, "He's even gotten the others to start doing it too...They just won't leave me alone,"

It's been little over a week since the incident with the little girl at the hospital and Kakashi had been trying to forget about it so he could get on with more important things, but his Ninken (ninja hounds) had kept insisting that he go visit her in the hospital to at least apologize for acting the way he did, how Pakkun even found out about what he had done was a mystery, it was strange seeing them so trusting of a person none of them had even met.

What was even stranger was that Pakkun had been dissapearing early in the morning and returning smelling of dissinfectant later in the afternoon, When he would yet again tell him to go to the hospital.

But he refused, coming up with excuse after excuse as to why he couldn't/wouldn't do it.

From "I have to go train" to "I got lost on the way to the hospital" even he thought the last one was a little pathetic.

Hell that was what the entire situation was, she was only a kid so why did going to the hospital to get say I'm sorry seem so impossible?

It wasn't like he tried didn't try, boy did he try, but everytime he stepped up to the front desk. His mouth suddenly stopped working and he either got an ache in his heart or he felt unbelievable rage.

And who wants to talk to a child when their pissed off for no reason?

"What?..." He paused as if he was giving somebody else a chance to speak, "You think I should go?," he sounded suprised.

Not as suprised as the ninja that was walking up behind him, "Um, Kakashi?," At the sound of his voice Kakashi quickly turned on his heel to face him.

"Izumo?..What are you doing here?,"

"lady Tsunade asked me to come get you...What where you doing just now?,"

The jounin sweated, "Nothing, just forget everything you saw,"

**0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

The little ninja hound Pakkun dropped off of the roof of the hospital onto an outstretched balcony that was attached to the window of a room, to him it wasn't very smart to put that there, but it did make for an easy entrance.

Thanks to his strong hearing Pakkun listened through the crack in the open window, his ears perked up as he waited for the sound of the nurses quick moving footsteps to vanish. Once they did he pawed at the crack until it was large enough to squeeze through.

He hopped down onto a stool positioned right under the plate glass then sat. His large black eyes staring strait ahead. His little nose twitching at the air.

This had been his designated spot for the past week. He came here everyday - leaving after a few hours so Kakashi wouldn't get suspicious-, in his time here he had explained to the girl what summoning animals where -she didn't have any clue about any of it- and he also learned alot about her.

One thing was her name. Kimiko. Pakkun thought it was fitting for such a cute little human pup. Very gentle and pleasing to the ears.

"Penny for your thoughts?," Tsunade walked out from behind the curtain that divided the room and hid the girl on the other side from the small dogs view.

Yes he told the Godaime(sp?) about what was going on. She wasn't suprised when he told her about Kakashi's actions and what he had said when he came home _that_ night, considering how the child looks.

"Did you send for Kakashi?," Pakkun leaped from his perch and trotted over to the curtain as Tsunade drew it back, revealing the girl sitting up in the bed covered in heavy blankets, her brown eyes lit up with excitment when she spotted the little creature.

"I did ,he should be here any moment," Tsunade answered watching Pakkun struggle a little to get onto the high mattress.

Even after a week of training he still couldn't do it in one leap, very deflating to ones ego.

Belied his size the dog did managed to get his way onto the bed where Kimiko began to fiddle with his headband and play with his soft paws, something he happened to love.

When her pale hand rose to pet the spot in between his ears a large cloud of smoke filled the room. Tsunade strided over to the sorce of the cloud.

Typical man always poofing in, was it really that much trouble to use the door?

"Good morning Kakashi," Tsunade nodded to him.

He nodded back, "Good morning Lady Tsunade, you wanted to see me?," he kept his gaze on the blond, he could sense the chakra of his ninja hound from outside, so he had a hunch as to what was going on the second he arrived at the front doors.

If it wasn't for Izumo being with him he would have high tailed it back to his team mate and sensei. Stupid guard.

"Yes...seeing as you ran off last time you where here, I'll get you back for that soon," the last words came out low enough for only Pakkun and Kakashi to hear, "I wasn't able to tell you what I wanted to...Firstly, this is Kimiko Sukima,"

Kakashi looked over her head at the child.

The bandages that she had around her neck and arms had been taken off a few days before hand, showing off ugly looking pink scars on her flesh.

Kimiko looked up and gave a closed smile but remained silent, not wanting to anger him like she had done the last time they where in the same room together. He was scary.

Much to the man's suprise he didn't get upset like he thought he would, so he was able to give a smile back, sort of.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm sorry I wasn't able to properly introduce ourselves last time we met," The girl nodded to him signaling that she understood before going back to playing with the happy canine.

"Second, you and she will be spending lots of time together, since she is part of the mission I have assigned to you,"

The jounin blinked at her, "But I'm not completely healed yet," that was the oldest trick in Kakashi's thousand page book. Best used for getting out of D and C rank missions and clean up duty around the village.

"Don't try that on me, your chakra is back to normal levels and you can get dressed by yourself. So this mission is perfectly fit for you..You see Kimiko is a bit lost," Tsunade paused.

"Lost? So you want me to help in locating her family?," It would be a good way to apologize.

"There in lies the problem," The little ninja dog spoke up.

"The sire name that the girl gave us has turned up some interesting findings..You see, the Sukima clan dissapeared during the third great shinobi war,"

**(A/N: No Kimiko's clan isn't dead..What happened to them will be explained in later chapters :D)**

"What do you mean by dissapeared?,"

"They just vanished off the face of the earth in one night, even our best Hunter nin couldn't track down a single member...So either she's lying about her last name or-,"

"Or she's been alone for a long time," Pakkun finnished her sentence.

Kimiko heard them talking and pressed her lips together in a fine line, trying to hold in her sniffles. The summoning creature didn't notice.

"Lady Tsunade..I don't really understand, What exactly is my mission?," He was much to eager for Tsunade's tastes.

"We need someone to take care of her, Sakura can't do it because she, Naruto, Sai, And Yamato are out on a long mission. No one on Kurenai's team can do it and I'm sure their families would scare the poor child to death,"

Kakashi, Pakkun and Shizune sweated, that was true but it didn't make that blunt statement any less err- _blunt_

"Shikamaru is away and his mother is bitch," More sweat fell, "Choji's family is considering it ,I've been in contact with Inoichi, his family seems willing to take her but they can't take her in just yet. And every other team is either away on a mission, in the hospital for their own injuries or are unfit to care for a child,"

Might Gai fell into the last catagory..he was the only one aside from Naruto.

"Just what are you getting at?," She wasn't thinking what he thought she was, right?

Tsunade completely ignored him, "And neither I nor Shizune can do it because I am leader and she is my much needed assistant so we need our beauty sleep,"

Kakashi's dark eye widened,"Wait you're not-,"

"Therefore I have assigned you, Kakashi Hatake the mission of being this girls care taker until the Yamanaka clan can fulfill their duties," The words left her mouth slowly as if each letter was like a fine bottle of sake' with a taste to be savored.

"But I can't take care of a child! I can't even keep a pot plant alive!," Kakashi barked loudly.

This was immediatly met with a golden glare, if he wasn't careful he knew this would be a repeat of that one time, only it would end in blood shed instead of dog slobber. (it's a long story)

"I've already reminded her of that , but she's made up her mind, I'm sorry," Shizune said.

she knew Tsunade wasn't going to change her mind about her decision, she's stubborn, one thing she and the copy-nin had in common, so there wasn't any point in arguing.

"Oh hush Shizune, there's nothing to be sorry about, Kakashi you are more than capable of housing her for a little while, All you have to do is make sure she's clean, buy her clothes, take her to the hospital if she needs to go, and feed her everyday.." The Slug sannin turned away and headed towards the door, "Besides, you'll be getting paid so don't worry about money,"

She walked out of the door quickly followed by Shizune and the little pig TonTon.

when they where gone, Pakkun glared at Kakashi out of the corner of his large black eyes, silently telling him to speak up now or face his wrath later.

"Look...Um, I apologize for what I did last time, I had alot on my mind," His apology was met with a cold silence, "...I'm going to be taking care of you for a little while," more silence, "we're going to be leaving soon, you're being discharged as we speak..Do you have anything here that you want to take with you?,"

Kimiko shook her head "No," she muttered.

"Are you sure?,"

She nodded.

"Alright then I'll leave you to get dressed," Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel, "I'm waiting in the hall when you're done. Come Pakkun,"

Pakkun's jowl twitched at the treatment, "Fine, fine,"

Kakashi gently closed the door after Pakkun followed him out, "How could you?," his tone suggested he was feeling a little betrayed.

"I did what I had to...I did what I think is right," the dog drooped his head down regardless of his self assuring words.

"But you did it behind my back..You where able to speak my name at only four months old..I thought we could tell each other about anything,"

"You make it sound like we're an old married couple," A dry chuckle followed up the last words.

The ninja narrowed his eye unapprovingly, "Pakkun," he growled.

Pakkun grunted in response.

The door slid open and Kimiko stepped out with a shy blush, the two ninja knew why too, the clothes had been leant by Ino and despite being a bit droopy, where still kind of un-proper for a girl of her stature and age.

"Well," Kakashi cleared his throat, "Let's go,"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Would you back off?," Kakashi asked his ninja hounds with a bored look.

Kimiko was practically shaking as she stood under the intense gazes of the pack of niken surrounding her. Pakkun had told them about the girl, how could they pester Kakashi if he didn't, but unlike him none of them had actually met her, so they eagerly greeted the brunnette when she and Kakashi walked through the door.

_'It was like they knew this was going to happen,'_ The masked nin thought as he watched.

"Hi, hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi," The bandaged hound, Uhei, repeated circling around her.

"U-um, Hi," she hesitantly reached down to pat his head when he passed by for sixteenth time.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, little lady," The hound wearing round black glasses spoke in a 'cool' tone.

"E-eh? Why not?," Kimiko asked pulling her hand back to her chest.

"He's a little hyper, might just bite your hand off if you're not careful,"

"Akino quit scaring the poor girl, we all know if anyone is dangerous it would be you. obnoxious biggot," The little yellow droopy eyed dog, Bisuke, 'Tsked'in a condecending tone.

"Bastard!,"

"Come on guys no fighting around Kimiko," Kakashi scolded.

The two Niken drooped their heads, "Sorry," the muttered together, sending each other sparking glares right after.

"What am I going to do with you two?,"

Kimiko reached up and tugged on his sleeve, immediatly releasing it once she had his attention, "W-would you mind telling me where the bathroom is?," she asked quietly.

"Aww (she's so cute)," the hounds cooed together.

"Down the hall second door on your right," Kimiko nodded and quickly walked down the hall.

"She's cute," Bull commented from his usual place on the sofa, "Reminds me of the girl you have in that picture frame,"

"Yeah..."

**-0000000-**

"Well, this is an interesting development," A voice echoed through out the large open area of the inner workings of a cave settled inside of a steep mountain side.

"Yes..Who would've thought that somebody from the Sukima clan actually managed to escape back then. from what you told me, Their ''God'' sent them somewhere safe during the third great shinobi war," A lighter voice said, the shadowed figure it belonged to opened its ringed eyes.

The deeper voice grunted, "That was what happened, but for every tree that falls there is another that will soon take its place..I'm not quite sure if this is a true member of that clan or if this is somebody simply seeking attention,"

"How will you find out?,"

"We will infultrate the village," The other shadow stated simply.

"But sir, we've done that once before, certainly we won't be able to just watlz in, not now, not since Sasori was killed by his Grandmother and that pink haired girl,"

"Of course not! What do you take me for some kind of idiot?~!...We will do it undercover, the team to go into the village will consist of Itachi, Deidara and myself, while you, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu will be back up,"

"Sir..What of Konan?," A third shadow appeared in the corner of the cavern, bright orange eyes cutting through the darkness.

"She's fine staying here..." The eyes closed, "After you tell the members of their mission they will all report here in the flesh for the full briefing,"

"This will be the first time ever all of them will be together in the flesh..Deidara will not be happy to see Itachi," The ringed eyed figure said.

"He's never happy.." The owner of the deeper voice grunted.

After a pregnant silence the ringed eyed shadow spoke again, "Shall I inform them now?,"

"By all means,"

**0000000**

Kakashi watched the little girl smooth out the blanket on the futon he had set up for her in the living room, she was unrelenting as she folded over the edge of the cloth and crawled underneath.

Uhei jumped up to join her followed by the little white Urushi, both of them curled up nearly completely smothering the girl.

"Mr. Hatake," she peeped, her bright eyes looking over Uhei at him.

"Hm?,"

"I..Just wanted to apologize for bothering you last time..I'm sorry,"

"You didn't bother me...You just reminded me of someone from a long time ago,"

"Oh, who was that?," Kimiko asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter...They're long gone..." Kakshi turned to leave, "Night," he called over his shoulder.

"G'night,"

(Psychi-torment: 1 1/2 - Kakashi: 1/2)

**TBC:TBC:TBC:TBC**

**('That One Time' Included a bucket of bacon grease on top of Kakashi's door :D)...See it's better...Sort of. Still moving too damn fast! but could be worse. right? **

**Inner: No It's pretty bad, one of the worst I've seen. *watches me float off to my dark corner***

**Kakashi's Niken:**

**Uhei: The bandaged dog, I figured he'd be kind of hyper for some reason.**

**Bull: A large Bulldog. Big dogs are usually lazy, I would know I've had pitties that are so.**

**Urushi: He's white, don't know much else. So I gave him more of a droopy Emo personality.**

**Shiba: he's brown and white and has a crest of fur on his head. I deamed him the crazy one.**

**Bisuke: He's small and yellow and has droopy eyes. He seems like the smart one that speaks with big words. Just has that look.**

**Akino: He wears glasses :/. So I made him talk kind of like a suave Jazz singer ;D**

**Guruko: He wears a tiny forehead protector :D so he was the no non-sense pup, nothing but business.**

**Pakkun: You know what he looks like XD and you know what he acts like.**

**I suggest going to Naruto-Pedia if you want better desc. and want to know what their actual personalities are like.**

**Please review! They make me smile! And write better(ish) ****~_^ **

**Deidara: Ehh e_\/**

**JA~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOOES! DON'T READ IT! GAH! IT'S A TERRIBLE CHARACTER DEVELOPING FILLER!**

**Inner: And yet it's the longest thing you've ever written, counter productive.**

**Yes folks, I'm a chocolate bon-bon sprinkled with little flakes of dry humor wrapped around a lazy no-talent gooey core.**

**Inner: She's an idiot but amazingly self aware.**

**Thankies: GeneralWildfire (I forgot to give you your cookie! *hands you cookie*) and Yuti-chan (*Cookie*!). Sorry if my grammer sucks, I really need a beta but my mom's out :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, seriously how many times do I have to put this? I've written it 30 semi times.**

**0000**

_**Day Out~**_

**0000**

**( Kimiko is in no way related to DeafeningSilence1317's character I swear.)**

**-morning-**

The night before had been normal, a little too normal for the Nikens tastes. There was a kid here now it should be pure chaos! Things broken, dirt from the dead pot plants strewn across the floor, things thrown around the house like a tornado had rammed through, Kakashi losing his mind and ripping his hair out! Something interesting!

Something _fun._

But what did they wake up too the next morning? Kakashi sitting at the table in the kitchen reading the newspaper, a plate of crumbs sitting on the wooden surface in front of him. That was unusual but not new, yes the ninja did go to the KIA stone every day, but he often went at different times.

Sometimes in the morning sometimes in the evening sometimes in the middle of the night and on some days all of the above.

"Um Kakashi?," Bull started, the other hounds stared at their master questioningly.

"Yes Bull?," Kakashi asked in a cheery tone.

"Were is Kimiko?,"

They all watched Kakashi pull down the paper and stare at the cabinets for a second, "Oh crap," he bolted up and quickly paced to the livingroom.

The Ninken sweated, he had forgetten about the girl? Now _that _was out-of-the-ordinary.

Sliding into the livingroom the masked-nin was greeted with the sight of nothing too strange except the futon was empty and the sheets were bundled up on the floor, where was Kimiko?

"Kimiko!," If he had lost her already Tsunade was going to be pissed.

"'elp!," A small voice cried out from inside the bundle. Making Kakashi sigh in releaf he hadn't lost her, _yet._

Uhei, Pakkun and Kakashi got to work trying to entangle the poor trapped child, once her head was uncovered she gasped for breath and wiggled herself out the rest of the way by herself before collapsing on the floor her arms and legs sprawled out.

"what happened?," The copy-nin laughed.

"Doggy jumped off the bed and took me down with him," Kimiko gave a cute little pout with her lower lip.

"Oh I'm sure he didn't mean it, right Uhei?," Venom present in Kakashi's voice.

The canine jumped at the tone in which he was addressed, "Nope! Nope! Didn't mean to do it," he gave a sharp nervous smirk.

"See?,"

Kimiko nodded, "Mm-hm," she straitened out her clothes as she stood up, pulling down the long sleeveless top to hide her stomach when it released a growl.

"Why don't you go get yourself some breakfast alright?,"

"But I.." The brunette paused, she didn't know how to cook but she didn't want to upset him, "Alright," she stuttured heading to the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead, he couldn't believe he had forgetten about her, she was a living _person_ not a Fern. Although she could easily pass for one with how quiet she is. The copy-nin himself was a quiet kid sure -a little bitter too- but even he talked more.

He was never out-spoken when he was a child, this girl on the other hand.

In the kitchen Kimiko was shifting through the shelves of the refrigerator, looking for something edible that was in her reach, which was a bannana and a carton of orange juice.

She scrunched up her nose at the items and looked up to the higher shelves, there was something up there she wanted, a plate of dango to be precise, but she knew if she brought something over to get it she might A. Fall and get hurt, B. Get caught and get in trouble, or C. All of the above.

deciding not to chance angering the man she had to live with, she just settled for the orange juice, since it would wet her appetite enough to keep her stomach from roaring at her anymore.

as she pulled the carton away from her lips she gave a grin, "Ah! That tastes good!," she said happily running her fingers through teh top of her short locks to pull out some tangles.

Since her hair was so short it didn't knot like longer hair did, so it only took a light brushing to make her look presentable.

In the next room over Kakashi was shrugging on his green Jounin vest like he had always done, pulling on his sandles and wrapping his head band around his head and eye.

He tapped the front of his shoe on the ground and shoved a hand in his pocket about to head out when-

"Are you going somewhere?," Kimiko appeared in the door-way of the kitchen holding a carton of orange juice that would've dwarfed her it had been just a little bit bigger**.(1)**

The Leaf nin looked over his shoulder, "I have to go meet someone today," he said, his eye turning up into an upside down ''U''.

This could be a chance to get to know each other better.

"U-uh, c-can,"

"Can?,"

"Can.. I come with you?," Kimiko looked up hopefully.

"I don't think..You'd...want to..." Her face drooped into a sad look,"Sure, why not? come on," Kakashi knew he was going soft he knew it, he felt in his bones.

"Oh-uh Hold on a sec," The little memory ran off back to the kitchen to put back the juice, before running back to the silver haired jounin.

**0000000000000000000**

"Gai-sensei you're scaring the poor girl," TenTen said, looking down at the quivering girl hiding behind her jounin bodyguard, her tiny hand clutched his larger one like her life depended on it.

And to Kimiko it did. This huge green monster -as well as a slightly smaller version- had appeared out of the trees surrounding the training grounds, yelling things like 'Youth' 'Rival' and 'Challenge'.

These two where quickly followed by two normal people, one had her hair rolled up into buns on the sides of her head, and she carried a huge scroll. The other had long hair and only carried simple weapons , she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but she thought he/she was pretty either way.

The scroll girl had started yelling at the big monster when she entered the clearing and when she spotted the quivering little girl, had then begun to scold him for being too loud and scaring her.

From the irritated vibe she got from Kakashi, it didn't appear like this was the person he had come to see.

"I'm sorry little one," The green monster bent down and smiled at Kimiko scaring her even more, "I did not mean for my youth to scare you!," he said loudly making her jump and hide behind Kakashi completely.

"Just quit!," TenTen scolded grabbing his ear and pulling him down to where he was bending over, "I'm sorry he's just a little hyper today,"

_'When isn't he like that,'_ Kakashi and Neji thought.

"I'm TenTen, what's your name?,"

Kimiko stayed quiet but poked her head from behind her shield, So the Copy-ninja answered for her, "Her name is Kimiko,"

"And why is she with you?,"

"I've been assigned to take care of her,"

Gai let out a loud hardy laugh and pulled his ear out of TenTen's tight grip, "My less-than-youthful rival is to care for a youth?," Oh how he laughed, so loud and annoying.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched, he just wasn't in the mood for this today, "That's what I said," he ground out through his clenched teeth.

The black haired jounin stopped laughing when he heard the anger lacing his words, "We-well then that's wonderful..It's about time you became more social.." he said seriously.

There was a long pregnant silence that made Kimiko uncomfortable, she shifted from one foot to the other, the fabric of her skirt making crumpling noises like dead leaves being stepped on by heavy boots.

"That reminds me, you need new clothes," Kakashi broke the silence. The clothes she currently wore where far too big for her, plus she couldn't exactly stay in them for the length of her stay. She'd eventually start to smell.

And he couldn't have that , could he?

"I can take her for you Kakashi-sensei,"

"Would you? I'm not really good at picking out stuff for girls," He's never had a chance to find that out, so it was only a half lie.

Kimiko gave a quiet grumble, oh come on, she hadn't even spent three hours with him and he was already willing to dump her on somebody else?

"Sure, is that okay Gai-sensei?,"

"Of course! Kakashi and I have to carry out our daily challenge, Lee, Neji you go with her, have fun," To Gai training was fun, nearly killing yourself was fun, doing the most stupid things imaginable to get your heart rate up to a pace that should be impossible for a land mammal is fun, going from store to store looking at clothes, is not. He just didn't realize it soon enough.

"Yes sir Gai sensei!," Lee clicked his heels together and with a salute zoomed off into the distance towards the village.

"Thanks! Come on Kimiko!," TenTen grabbed the girls hand and pulled her from behind the Jounin, dragging her along the same path lee had gone, only slower.

"Why me?," Neji sighed following after his team mates. He hated shopping, it was pointless to him, that was why he only had two outfits.

Kakashi gave an eye smile, "Thank you," he called, Four down one to go, "Game of rock, paper, scissors?," his voice was disinterested.

"I was thinking something a little more hot-blooded, something that'd give you a burning wild and crazy feeling," Wild and Crazy..Last time Kakashi heard that he ended up half naked on a rocky rim staring at white hot boulder in the center of a volcano. Wasn't logical and was deadlier than anything an enemy ninja could throw at you. Put simply, meant trouble.

"How about..Loser has to run two hundred laps around the village on his hands?," That was considered childs play to Gai.

"Ah that is just plain evil! My Youthful rival you are starting to learn! I'm sooo proud of you," The tears of joy, usually reserved for Lee, flowed down Gai's face.

But he accepted it gladly.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this over with," Kakashi readied his hand in a fist.

"Rock, Paper, scissors,"

He raised his arm to show off a Victory sign, "Scissors beats paper I win,"

"Ah my Rival you have beaten me this time," Konoha's beast saluted with still straitened appendage.

"The next time is already in the bag,"

Gai's leaped forward landing in a handstand, "We shall see about thaaaaaat," he yelled stampeding off.

With the annoying green menace gone, Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked over to the Memorial stone. Only an hour past noon and his attitude had already soured like spoiled milk left out in the sun for a week.

At least now he could chat with Obito in peace.

**000-Time skip!-000**

In the village center Kimiko, TenTen, Lee and Neji where walking through the shopping stalls and stores, trying to convince the smallest of their group to check out some of the girlier things that they passed.

"How about this?," The weapons user held up a light pink shirt that had frills around the hem of its short sleeves.

Kimiko shook her head slowly.

"Ugh," TenTen made a noise of disgruntle.

"Kimiko! How do you like this?," Lee showed her a sleeveless green dress that had a feathered out bottom and a leaf embroidered in golden thread on the stomach.

The girl nodded her head in approval at it, "I like it just fine but I think the color is just a little too...loud," she said apologetically.

The boy with the bowl cut nodded to her, "I understand! I shall find something subtler!," He took that well.

The Jounin with white eyes was the last to show what he had chosen, his eyes were gazing off to the side the entire time as he pulled a white dress, that had layers of cloth going up the entire length, out from behind his back.

He expected to get a rejection.

"Pretty," Kimiko brushed her hands underneath the spagetti straps and pulled it from his grip.

"You mean you like it?," The Hyuuga asked skeptically.

"Mm-hmm," Kimiko smiled, holding the cloth up to her body to see the length. It came to just below her knees, not counting the flap of fabric at the bottom which added an extra two inches to it.

Neji rose an eyebrow. Girls where supposed to like bright colors, he'd been with female family members when they went shopping, they'd take _everything _into consideration.

What color goes best with their skin tone, which color makes their eyes pop, which pants make their butts look big, which shirt made their bust look bigger, Exc, he'd heard it all and gotten used to it. But this had thrown him back in time to when he was an annoyed nine-years-old boy shopping with auntie.

"Are you sure? It's kind of plain," TenTen looked up from the pile of pink clothes she was digging through.

"I love it," Kimiko said hastily gripping the white dress to her chest.

"Alright if you say so,"

The weapons user paid for the garment and the group was off again.

"Let's find you a place to change and then we'll keep on looking for some more stuff okay?,"

The team of four wandered around for a while until they found a public bathroom, it was old and practically falling apart, with the front door hanging on by a single nail in the henge, but it was deemed safe enough by Neji to be used as a changing room.

If it was one thing his team-mates knew, it was you don't argue with Neji, So little kimiko was sent in.

Alone.

The green doors to the stalls where all open showing off the disgusting ,and disturbing, filth covered toilets inside them, they where full of an odd colored liquid that looked like a home for the creature of the Black Lagoon and had swarms of flies buzzing around them.

It looked gross, it smell horrible, and Kimiko was sure she'd defenantly need a shower later. but first she had a greater need, and that was to get the heck out of those heavy clothes.

The short brunette pulled off the top and replaced it with the dress, she pulled down her skirt and let the silky white cloth drop down.

In a small cracked mirror on the wall next to the missing sinks Kimiko looked at herself, the dress was loose ,not too lose though, it was just right, she twirled around making the flaps of fabric rise around her.

Good she had one outfit..Now all she needed were about nine more, including Pajamas.

She ran out the bathroom, her sandled feet splashing in the water puddles on the tiled floor.

The three ninja took her in.

"Kimi you look great!," Lee gave a large grin.

"Aw you're sooo cute," TenTen cooed.

"Hn," Neji just gave a grunt in approval.

"Onto the next store!," Kimiko gave a giggle and began to run ahead of the teens.

As they passed the large window of the Yamanaka flower shop she stopped dead in her tracks, her bright brown eyes glued to a bundle of Red flowers that had been placed on the window display, the tips of their petals where curled and they had long white and yellow stemins growing out of their centers.

"Kimiko," Lee's voice caught the attention of the other two ninja.

_A tall man with brown hair and bright green eyes looked down the tiny girl standing at his side, wearing a knee length layered white dress, knee high stockings and black sandles._

_The man ran his fingers through the girls long brown locks, and handed her a white flower with tiny yellow speckles on its delicate spiraled and crumpled petals. Sprouting from the center were long droopy stemins that where yellow at the end and faded to white the closer it got to the flower._

_"This is called a Stargazer lily Kimi," The man stated, "They are very rare..And can only be found here and in the village known as Konohagakure," The sparkling rolling hills they stood in lit up when the setting sun's light hit the pollen on the thousands upon thousands of flowers laid out gracefully on them._

_"Pretty," The girl sniffed the flower._

_"Yes...Very pretty ,just like you Kimi-,"_

"-ko! Kimiko!," The small girl shook her head at the sound of Lee's voice, the closeness of his face shocked her, making her gasp and hold her chest.

Those eyebrows really where freaky when you get up close and personal.

"What happened?," She asked.

"You just totally zoned out," TenTen said in a worried tone, her eyebrows frowed.

'_Dad,'_ Kimiko began to sniffle and her hands rose to cover her leaking eyes.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?," the much taller girl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"N-no i-i'm fine," she stared at the little girl wondering why she decided to lie.

After looking around for a moment trying to think of a way to comfort her it finally struck her, "Come on Kimiko, there's store up here I think you might like, I'll help you pick out something pretty, okay?," The tall brunette gave a warm smile as she took Kimiko's small hand in her own and stood.

"'kay," Kimiko wiped at the tears flowing down her face in an attempt to stop them.

The group walked a little ways to a small store, when they entered the glass door a small bell settled above it rang loudly.

Kimiko gawked at the large store, the walls where covered in fabric, there was thread, ribbon, buttons and everything in between scattered across the hard wood floor. There were hanging show lights that you'd find at a concert or performing arts center set up all over the ceiling as well a bunch of creepy looking Mannequin's all over the place, some with heads some without.

It was like they stepped into a different world.

"Hold on one second!," A gender neutral voice called out from a behind a torn and tattered curtain held up by a golden pole, suddenly a man sporting a pink dress with an apron and long brown/blond hair that went down to his back-side, stepped out from behind the fabric, "Welcome, welcome! Aa TenTen what a lovely suprise what can I do for you today?,"

**(Oh I'm going to get flames because of him)**

TenTen nodded to her friend in greeting, "I'm here to get some clothes for her Ritsu, this is Kimiko she's staying-,"

"With Hatake," Ritsu completed her sentence.

"You know?," Konoha's Blue beast asked ,suprised.

"Dear boy word spreads fast around here,"

"How's that?," A thick eyebrow was raised.

"People talk," Simple answer.

"So can you help us?," TenTen pulled on Kimiko's hand when she tried to wander off towards a teddy bear sitting on a table in the far off corner.

It was so cute and Kimiko wanted it. But after getting jerked back for the third time, she knew she wouldn't be getting it today. _Today_ being the key word here.

"Of course my dear girl, come with me," Ritsu could've had flowers drifting around him at how happy he looked as he motioned to the old leather couch situated in front of the red velvet curtain, "Sit, sit I'll be back in a moment," he said dissapearing into the back room beyond the red fabric.

"Are you feeling better yet?," The weapons user looked at the little girl, who looked back to her with dry tear paths on her face.

"A little," Kimiko looked back to the curtain as Ritsu clumsily staggered out, ribbons and thread stuck in his long curly hair, he grumbled and hastily thrashed to get the intruders off of him.

The ninja sweated at the sight.

"Stupid ribbon," his voice deepened for a moment before going back to normal, "Ta-da!," he pulled out a moveable clothes rack often seen at department stores, "It's my brand new creation!," The dress at the very front (the only one you could see because of the angle) was a light pink color.

It had two pockets boardered with hot pink rhinestones and matching embroidery along each and every seam that was visible. The bottom was strait out and resembled a sundress while the top looked more like something you'd see on a Gothic lolita dress, complete with feathering out magenta fabric at the ends of the long sleeves.

"Oh that is so amazing Ritsu!," TenTen cheered turning to Kimiko who looked star-struck, "What do you think?,"

"I like it...But," Kimiko paused, scrunching up her nose at the color, seriously what was with all these people and shoving ugly pink things into her face?

"But? What's wrong dear don't like the color?," Ritsu smiled in understanding.

"I'm afraid so,"

"That's fine everybodies tastes are different that's why-," He ripped the pink dress off the hanger to reveal a baby blue one with the exact same decorations and pattern of rhinestones, "I made this one!,"

Kimiko clapped her hands, "I like it! I like it!,"

"Oh I thought you would," Ritsu patted himself on the cheek, "It did take me over seventy eight hours of tireless back breaking labor to hand sow everything," he ran his hand along his brow in mock like he was wiping sweat.

"You mean you did this by yourself?," Kimiko asked disbelievingly.

"I did everything! even put on the rhinestones one by one," The little dark blue gems shined in the light.

"So cool,"

"I take it you want it then?," TenTen gave a sigh and dug through her bag when the little brunette nodded her head vigerously.

This was way out of her price range, she could tell just by glancing at the dress that it would be expensive. And she was right.

"Seven-Hundred and Sixty-five ryo," (Don't know exactly how much that adds up to)

The ninja's heart could've stopped, he was joking, he had to be. There was no way something as simple as a dress could be that pricey, unless it was made of solid gold.

But the bright smile gracing Kimiko's face made Neji and Lee both cave and chip in the money they had with them. Together they just managed to scrape enough to get the garment.

"Well now you can't get Pajama's or any more clothes,"

"I figured," The small girl said with a laugh. She knew that it would be expensive the second she saw it, so she didn't really expect to get anything else on this little trip.

"Tell you what, how about I throw in a few shirts and things for her?,"

"Ritsu you don't have to do that,"

"No, no it's really no bother, after all..." The man rubbed his stubble covered cheek against Kimiko's smooth one,"She's just so cute!," (From a fathers POV not a perverts),

The Konoha shinobi watched from the sidelines with curious faces at the mans reaction, yeah she was cute but there was no reason to get all giddy about it.

**0-Somewhere else!-0**

Loud crashes and curses followed a very twitchy Blue haired woman out of the meeting room, she ducked narrowly avoiding a flying vase -thrown by Hidan- from colliding with her head.

"_HA! YEAH GET _**Him!"** The two halves of Zetsu cheered on the two viciously brawling members, Kisame -who was protecting his partner- and Deidara -who was trying to kill said partner-.

"Shut up Zetsu I have money on this fight!," Kakuzu growled crumpling a bag of coins in his fist.

"**Why don't **_you make us __**Stitches?,"**_ both sides laughed at the stitched man who growled like a feral animal and leaped at him, "I WILL!," he yelled loudly, his fist detatching and heading towards the plant man.

Zetsu quickly faded into the floor making the waterfall ninja miss he landed and slid on teh smooth stone floor his hands dug into the ground to bring him to a complete stop.

"_Ha! _**You can't **_**get us**_!," Zetsu's muffled voice mocked

"Ah your mother was a tree," Kakuzu's eye twitched furiously realing his arm back to him.

'_You know what? I'm glad I'm not going on this mission,'_ Konan slowly shut the door to the room and tip-toed off.

She wasn't going to be blamed for the chaos ensuing in there.

**-that was completely pointless-**

**-back with Kimi and the others-**

A brown and black hawk gliding around in the currents high above the store let out a coded call, signaling to the ninja inside that they had something important to do.

The three sighed in releaf, finally, the bird couldn't have found them half an hour ago when Ritsu decided to show Kimiko all around the store and let her play with things? Things that could ,and probably would, hurt her?

"Uh oh, it looks like we have a mission, come on Kimiko you have to go back to Kakashi-sensei now," TenTen said stretching her stiff limbs as she stood from an old hard table chair.

"Aww but i want to stay!," Kimiko looked up from the book she and the clothes maker were flipping through.

"It's alright dear she can stay here, Iruka will be coming by later I'm sure he'll take her home," Ritsu patted the little girls head, she reminded him of his own daughter, she too had an interest in making things.

"If you're sure it's not a problem," Neji and Lee walked out of the store and waited for their third team-mate.

"Of course it isn't, I've never had a little protege, oh this will be fun!," Tiny hearts and pink back drop appeared behind the long haired man as he laughed.

"Fun!," Kimiko cheered.

TenTen smiled, "Alright then, we're off Bye Kimiko,"

"Fair-well Kimiko!," Lee waved his hand high in the air as he and the other two shinobi walked off down the village street.

"Bye! Bye!," Kimiko looked to Ritsu, "Who's Iruka?," she asked as innocently as possible.

Maybe that was the person Kakashi had gone to meet at the training grounds.

"He's one of the academy teachers," The man answered simply, picking up a fabric book and putting it on the counter where Kimiko was kneeling.

"Oh.." That theory just flew out the window.

"Now do you see anything you like?," In the past half hour he and the girl had searched through piles of clothes, including shirts, pants, shorts, sandles, enclosed shoes, and dresses. She already had a pile of things she picked out. All of them either white or blue.

The designer thought it was strange for a girl to like such colors, but like he said before everybody has their own tastes, and girls are no exception.

"Ohhhh, I like this!," Kimiko stopped flipping through the heavy pages weigh'd down by the thin clippings of fabric to point at a sea foam green colored slide.

"That's a good choice," Ritsu nodded, "Those things are usually kept in the store down the road though,"

"I can go get them!,"

"Are you sure? It's a pretty long way,"

"I'll be fine," Kimiko insisted, putting on her cutest face, complete with wide eyes and a sweet little smile. (Puppy-eyes no-jutsu Kimi style)

"Go on then, eighth store down on the left it's called 'The Frame', just tell the lady that Ritsu sent you,"

"Yes Sir!," After letting out giggle she quickly walked out of the store then took off running, small clouds of dust kicked up behind her.

With her head down concentrating on the ground she didn't notice the brown haired boy wearing a scarf that was coming out of the weapons shop until it was too late.

Kimiko and the boy she collided head on both let out whines of pain as they hit the ground with loud thuds, the boy was clutched his stomach trying to catch his breath, while the girl was holding a hand to her forehead, a dark crimson liquid dripping through her pale fingers.

"Konohamaru!," A man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail ran out of the store the gasping boy had just left.

Kimiko sat up slowly and watched the man with a critical eye, he had a large scar across his nose and he was wearing the same kind of vest Kakashi wore, same head-band too.

"I told you to watch where you where going," The man scolded the now panting boy.

"I-I S-she ra-ran into m-me," Konohamaru looked at Kimiko.

"Oh geez," Iruka released the young ninja to go over to the brunette, her eyes widened when he pulled her hands away from her forehead to get a better look at the sorce of the bleeding. A small cut directly in the center of her large area of flesh.

Akward place, it'd be hard to hide.

"Ouch," she winced when he rubbed his thumb over it to check how deep the wound was.

"It's not that bad, but you'll need a bandage," _'Shouldn't scar,' _he thought, "The hospital isn't far from here I can bring you-,"

"I have to go back to Ritsu," Kimiko muttered quietly, cutting him off.

"Ritsu? What were you doing at his store?," The designers store was so old most children where too scared to go in with their parents, much less want so eagerly to go back on their own.

"I was with Miss TenTen and her friends..But they got called away to go on a mission, I wanted to stay there for a little while, so mister Ritsu said I could stay..He said that some guy called Iruka would bring me back home when he came by later," Kimiko spewed out a whole summary.

"Of course he did," Iruka sighed, scratching his scar gently, "Well he should have some bandages..Let's go get you fixed up and I'll take you home...Were do you live?,"

"With Mr. Hatake,"

"Hatake? You mean Kakashi Hatake?," The thought of the Copy-ninja taking in a child was like him taking in a cat, he's allergic to cats. It was basically the same situation since both end in destruction ,carnage and watery-eyes.

Kimiko nodded and muttered a faint 'Yes'.

"Whoa that is so cool!," Konohamaru suddenly bolted up, his breathing back to normal, a large grin on his face. He was estatic, he'd never met anyone who'd actually been in Kakashi's home. There where rumors going around that anyone that even tried to get inside would be killed by the jounin's Ninken, their bodies eaten never to be found.

That was only one of many rumors circling Kakashi.

"I-is it really?," The short brunette sputtered.

"Of course! He's a living legend! A hero! You are so lucky," Konohamaru continued to ramble on and on until his old teacher finally stopped him.

Iruka patted the boy on the head, "Alright Kono, that's enough, we need to get..."

"Uh-uh..Kimiko," '_Don't forget your name now stupid,'_

"Right we have to get Kimiko patched up, she has quite a bump,"

The young gennin gave a thumbs up, "Right! and I'll be your escort! My names Konohamaru!,"

"Konoha.." Kimiko stiffled a laugh in her throat. He was named after the village? they must think highly of this boy or at least think he'll go on to do great things.

And seeing as how he jumped around and postured, she knew he'd go far, probably become a great leader.

"And there's my friend Naruto!," the boy yelled at the top of his lungs, making the people on the street stop what they where doing to shoot him odd looks.

He certainly was loud enough.

**(It was only coincidence that Kono and iruka where in the same store)**

**0-Time skip-0**

Kimiko trailed behind the teacher with a drunken stare, her stomach was killing her, but at least the pounding in her head had subsided, having gotten rid of Konohamaru a short time ago when his friends Moegi and Udon showed up.

In the distance walking towards them on the path was the man they had been ''searching'' for.

Iruka gave a laugh and shifted the bag full of clothes he carried into his other hand, "Looks like _he _found _us_,"

"Iruka-sensei good to see you," Kakashi greeted, his hands in his pockets, wearing the same distant look he almost always wore around this time of day. (About Six O'clock in the afternoon)

"You too,"

"To what do I owe this visit?,"

"I think I've found something that belongs to you,"

Iruka ushered the banged up kid out from behind himshe sported a new solid white dress along with a brightly colored purple bandaid directly in the center of her forehead.

"What happened to you?,"

"She ran into Konohamaru,"

"It hurt," The child muttered with a bored scowl.

"I imagine," The heavens certainly were smiling down on the ninja today weren't they? with annoyance after annoyance trailing after him, oh yes the sun was shining so freaking brightly he could die.

"Well I have to go back to the academy and help clean up, one of the students got sick earlier," Iruka passed the white paper bag to Kakashi.

"Be happy you didn't leave them alone," Time itself almost stopped, "You actually left those little hooligans alone in your classroom, You'll be lucky if the entire building isn't a smoking crater by the time you get back,"

"Go to hell kakashi!," A cloud of dust appeared were the chuunin once stood.

Kimiko shrugged, too tired to say goodbye, and latched her hand onto Kakashi's.

"So why didn't TenTen bring you back?,"

"She and the other two got called to go on a mission, so I stayed with Mister Ritsu for a while and then I went out to go get some fabric and ran into Konohamaru," she answered with a little bit more pep.

"I see," She was being a little more open, more talkative, and her stuttur stopped. it appeared spending time with people stopped her shy streak dead in its tracks. She wasn't going to be a fern after all.

"I got to help Mister Ritsu around his shop,"

"Did you now," Kakashi almost shivered, that man scared him. It wasn't that he was evil or anything he was just a little too _hyper_ for his tastes.

"Yup!,"

_'She's sounding more and more like Rin,'_ The silver haired man thought, not noticing the girl stop until the talking stopped.

"Something wrong?," he looked back at her confused.

Kimiko dropped her head, her long bangs shielding her eyes, tiny hands clutched her stomach, suddenly she let out a loud belch.

. **.** _._

"Excuse me," she blushed.

"Geez what did you eat? I can smell it through my mask,"

Kimiko let out a little shy laugh and scratched her cheek.

"You haven't eaten anything today have you?,"

"uh no,"

"What about eariler I told you to get some breakfast,"

"The only thing I could reach was a bannana and orange juice, I'm too young to survive on that stuff alone, I'm only eleven," Kimiko's attitude became fierce.

"You sound like a sassy sixteen year old..." realization, "Wait you're eleven?," _'But she's so small,'_ he thought remembering back to that morning when she was holding the carton of orange juice.

There was _no way _she was that old.

"Yeah, how old did you think I was?,"

"Well.." To lie or not to lie that is the question, "'it doesn't matter,"

_"__**Poor Kakashi, losing your touch I see,"**_ A voice in his head taunted. he stiffled a growl in his throat, this was neither the time nor the place.

"Can we get something to eat before we go home?," With a small skip Kimiko asked.

"No I'm going to let you starve," Kakashi said seriously

"Huh?~!," The girl exclaimed, She knew he didn't like her but he wouldn't actually let her go hungry would he?

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Kakashi waved a hand in a joke-like-manner to show he was only kidding, "I guess we can go to Ichiraku,"

"Ichiraku?,"

"You'll see when we get there," He really wished he had his Icha Icha right now, too bad he was out of reading material. Constantly skimming through things will catch up to you eventually. (That's a life lesson to be remembered)

**00000**

Kimiko swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the red stood at the counter of Ichiraku, next to her was Kakashi, who was talking to her as he keenly watched the old cook behind the counter pour hot broth and noodles into decorated white bowls.

He could kill an enemy ninja with a flick of a finger, but he always burned himself whenever he tried to pour anything into anything. It was like an art form that took years to master.

"I used to take my student Naruto here. Well ,technically, he invited me and then stuck me with the tab," The jounin explained calmly, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"What do they sell here?," The brunette wondered, using the counter to help push herself from side to side.

"Ramen,"

"Really? I love ramen!,"

Kakashi gave an eye smile, she was similar to Naruto, in some ways. Only she actually listened to what he said rather than ignore it.

Ayame put down two bowls of Miso ramen in fornt of the two, her eyes landed on Kimiko who looked back in a shy manner, "Aw she's so cute, Kakashi I didn't know you had a daughter," she cooes caught the attention of her father.

"She's not my daughter, I'm taking care of her as part of a mission," Kakashi quickly dissmissed her.

Kimiko's eyes saddened and her hands began to fidget with one of the layers of fabric on her legs, That's right, she was only part of a mission. He looked like he cared and he was being nice to her. But that was only because he had too. If he wouldn't be getting paid, would he still act like this?

If he had to still go on missions, if it was simply an act of charity, taking care of a child with no family, Would he?

Would _anyone?_

As she watched the Old cook join in on the conversation between Ayame and Kakashi, she sighed softly to herself.

No..No one could be such a selfless fool.

**TBC:TBC:TBC:TBC:TBC**

**(1). Nah it's not a giant carton of juice, Kimi's just really small for her age. REALLY, REALLY small.**

Stargazer lilies are well known and desired for their intense ,striking red, white or pink colors, and strong sweet smell. They're Hybrid's meaning they where created by people. They are also deadly to cats, causing kidney failure, anemia, Exc. This is the only species affected.

**Two words..Fucking Horrible. pardon my French but seriously this was terrible, yet its the longest thing I've ever written, put me in a train wrapped in barbwire on fire and drop me from the roof of a seven story building..That is all.**

**Thankies for reading! PLEASE review!**

**JA NE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKIES TOO!: GeneralWildfire, Yuti-chan..And a few story alerters(not a word)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto, or the song from the english adaption of Kino's Journey.**

**Author:Author**

**I'm having a few issues with the next chapter...**

**Inner: Define a few.**

**...OKAY I'M TOTALLY STUCK! Right up to the first time skip is all I got :/ and the stupid rain that keeps knocking out the lights isn't helping. so expect the next chapter next Thursday at the latest :)**

**0000**

_**~Home Alone~**_

**0000**

**-3 and a half weeks later-**

_Two lights shimmered. In this world where cold winds blow and dark clouds cover the sky, they shimmered brightly and warmly for just an instant. Illuminating the darkness looming outside of the window._

_"Something is starting to change," One of them lit up brightly before darkening once again._

_"As winter quickly approaches," The other said._

_"She's sleeping more and more now,"_

_"The clouds that rolled in long ago are beginning to spread out across the world..Soon snow will cover the ground,"_

_"It'll be too late if she does not hurry,"_

_"The time to decide is now,"_

_"To save the clan.."_

_"Or sleep forever,"_

Kimiko yawned and stretched out her body like a cat as the bright rays of the sun shone through the livingroom window awakening her from her slumber.

The blue t-shirt she wore was pulled down as she sat up.

She had lived with the Copy-ninja for nearly a month now and much to her dismay the two hadn't become any closer. Even after she took to tagging along with him every time he went out, which was every single day. Kakashi couldn't care less about the weather, if it was raining or freezing, Hell the world could be on fire and he would still go to the training grounds to meet those people he always talked about.

Rin, Obito and..what was the other one...Oh yes Minato.

She never got to see them though, because everytime they reached the training grounds sombody would show up and sweep her away into the untamed urban wilderness of the village and it'd take her hours just to find her way back out (she'd get lost), not to mention the time it took to make her way back to Kakashi who would always find her long before she found him.

It voted well in her favor though, since she mentioned to him that she wanted to make some more friends. Turns out this village is full of people that want to hang out with an eleven year-old girl trapped in the petite body of a seven year-old.

And Naturally with her short stature came problems.

Kimiko wasn't fast, so she couldn't keep up with the older teenagers or even other children, she wasn't a good jumper, and she had a terrible sense of direction. Not only was it hard to keep up with people but it nearly impossible to do normal things a girl her age would do.

Unless someone was with her.

She hoped that one day she could go out and find somebody her own age to play games with that wouldn't tower over her.

But it seemed today wasn't going to be that day, Pakkun was keeping guard of her again. This was the fourth time this week.

"So tell me why you're doing this again?," she asked him in a tired tone as she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms up over her head.

"Kakashi told me to keep guard of you while he goes out to get more..Ehem, _reading material_,"

Reading material, could be believable, she had seen him ear deep in a book a few days before hand when they had gone to the book store.

Too bad for Pakkun, he had used that excuse the day before yesturday. he didn't like being treated like a normal dog, but when faced with the facts, that was exactly what he was, Except he could talk.

"Yeah, uh huh,"

"It's true,"

"whatever you say,"

Swinging her legs over the edge of the futon she stood up and cracked her back. Kicking out her feet to unwrap the ends of her white and blue dotted pants tucked under her heel.

"Kakashi said you couldn't go out today,"

"Who said I was going out,"

It was a rule that she couldn't leave the apartment unless Kakashi was home, and of course that leads to bordom, and what does bordom lead to when you're in a house and there is one room that you where told to never enter, ever? That's right folks, snooping.

"Where are you going then?," Pakkun was scared to ask, he'd seen that evil glint that twinkled briefly in her eye before, last year in fact when Tsunade got drunk one night and went on a rampage.

Oh there was glass, sake bottles and chairs spead out all over the village.

"Come with me and see, I need somebody to play look out," Kimiko picked him up by the collar of his vest, his paws tucked in and his eye lids drooped.

This was not going to turn out well for him he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Kimiko tip-toed past the other sleeping Ninken to Kakashi's door, using her foot she nudged it open, she held him up and said, "Look, we're going in here today," Pakkun gave her a look, "Yes you too, that's why I said 'we',"

"Oh boy," This girl was turning out to be a real demon, what happened to the sweet little girl who played with his paws? he missed her oh so much.

**00000**

"What?," Tsuande asked disbelievingly.

"Yes ma'am, saw him with our own eyes," Izumo stated, speaking for both himself and his long time friend.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," Who would've thought that a week shy of a month has already passed, not only where they entering October, but this also signaled the deadline for Naruto's mission.

He was spotted entering the village covered in scratches ,bruises and a swollen cheek with Sakura and Yamato acting as human crutches.

Sai was quietly walking behind them, his face in a book.

It looked like Kakashi's little vacation was over, he'd have to get his butt back in gear to help the blond gennin.

Her mind quickly wandered to Kimiko, eh Kakashi would think of something to do with her, she was sure it wouldn't hinder his ability to teach, unless he got really angry or something.

**0000**

Kimiko set Pakkun down on her care-takers bed and proceeded to look around the mostly empty room. For a guys bedroom it was pretty spotless, she guessed it came with the territory of being a ninja.

A tidy ninja is a happy ninja. (Too much daytime television)

"Kimi we really shouldn't be in here, Kakashi will get really angry," Kimiko rolled her eyes at Pakkun's statement.

What was so great about this place? Was he hiding some kind of secret stash of something? Maybe a sacred scroll! Or Jutsu's! Or Seals! or maybe even an Alien! Okay she really needed to stop watching so much TV.

"It's not like he'll find out, now just chill out,"

After a few minutes of looking around, Kimiko found _almost _nothing of interest, No secret scroll, no jutsu's, no seals, and much to her great dissapointment, no aliens either.

She did, however, find two pictures on the beds head board, one had Kakashi, a blond haired boy wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit glaring at a black haired boy wearing blue and in the center was a pink haired girl smiling excitedly at the camera.

A sensei and his students.

The other was almost an exact copy only there where different people in it, A tall man with spiky blond hair, a boy with silver hair wearing a mask looking away from a boy with spiky black hair and goggles -who was doing the same- and lastly a brown haired girl with matching brown eyes and a simple smile.

"Is this Kakashi?," It certainly looked like him, unless it was his son, she hadn't seen anything that suggested he was married though, _ever._ But then again she didn't know much about the jounin did she? hell he could be running a brothel and she probably wouldn't know.

"It is," Yes so she did know something!

"who's that girl?," Her eyes were drawn to her because of how she looked, the hair and the eyes were almost completely similar to hers, even the hair style was similar except Kimiko's bangs where long compaired to the rest of her hair.

"Her name is Rin," Pakkun put his front paws on the thick headboard.

"Y_ou just reminded me of someone from a long time ago,"_

_"Oh who is that?,"_

_"It doesn't matter...They're long gone,"_

"That was the person..." So this was the girl she reminded Kakashi of. But what could 'long gone' mean?

It suddenly clicked and suprise spread across her face, This person was -

"I'm Home," Kakashi's voice rang the sound of the front door shutting followed, "Pakkun, Kimiko,"

With clenched hands and tears welling up in her eyes, The brunette stalked out of the room and shut the door behind her with her hands -a crucial over sight that would surely get her later- Pakkun followed her down the hall to the front room where Kakashi was taking off his shoes, two plastic bags on the ground.

"Hey Kim-," The leaf nin stopped when he saw a tear stream down the girls face,"What's wrong?," his face softened.

"Nothing..I fell of my futon again.." Kimiko looked at him and gave a small laugh, "The floors hard,"

"Gotta be more careful.." A joke scolding, "I brought us some dinner," Kakashi held up the bags.

**00000**

Sushi, he had gotten sushi, Kimiko poked a raw piece of fish with her chopsticks. She liked sushi, normally, but today she just didn't have an appetite. Still she didn't want Kakashi to get suspicious so she pulled the slice of fish off the rice and put it to the side.

"I just got back from talking with Iruka-sensei," The copy-nin said watching her eat.

"What about?," _'Don't ask that,'_

"You're going to be starting the academy tomorrow," Kimiko stiffened at his words, her chop-sticks dropped to the table with a clak, one rolled off the table and fell to the floor.

"W-what?," She sputtered.

"If you want to become a ninja then you'll have to go..And even if you don't you need to learn," Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at her reaction.

Kimiko started to word a lengthy retort but since she still kept hold of her belief that he just wants to get rid of her (again), she bit it back. if that was what he wanted then so be it, she'd be a good little girl and do as told. Why make a fuss.

"'kay,"

"I'm sure you'll make alot of new friends when you're there,"

"I doubt it," She never made friends with children her own age, they had no manners and where invulnerable to her cuteness, making hating her a heck of alot easier. (Poor grammer)

"Why do you say that?,"

"No reason really," She shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

**00-The Next Day-00**

The next day came too fast for Kimiko who was rather nervous about going to a place full of children that would probably mock her and call her names.

She knew that people are all different, but if one person believes something, there's always another that will eventually believe it too, and another person would believe after that and another person after that, and so on and so forth until everyone hated her.

Or maybe she was just being a paranoid little scaredy-cat.

Kimiko grasped Kakashi's hand tightly as he walked her to the academy's enterance. Where the two where met by a ninja with spiky black hair ,a bandage across his nose and a goatee.

"Kotetsu," Kakashi nodded to the man.

"Kakashi," Kotetsu nodded back.

Grown ups where weird, why couldn't they just hug each other and say hello? The complicated questions flying around in Kimiko's head made her wince as it began to throb.

First she was nervous now she has a headache. This day was going just swimmingly.

Once they reached room 3-B Kakashi stopped and knelt down to Kimiko's level to look her square in the eye.

When he was with Iruka talking over her schooling the teacher let _**it **_slip the lip.

And he'll have you know that as far as slippery lips goes Iruka is the one to go too, if want info about anyone, just corner him. He's like an old gossip centered woman that lives alone in her house with a bunch of cats. It be dogs in iruka's case but the over all thing stays the same.

Anyway..(that took a strange turn)

There where rumors that the copy-ninja didn't have a sensitive side, which was completely untrue, he's taken a trip to that side of himself and honestly it sucks, do you have any idea about what kind of sweaters it makes you wear? They would make Freddy Kruger laugh his back-side off. (Movie time madness!)

So today he was determined to squish that rumor down like a nail under a hammer. In front of everyone in the hall way, Kakashi patted Kimiko's head, squishing down the little bit of poking up hair at the very top.

Kimiko tried not to squirm under the weight he was putting down, had he ever done this before? when he removed his hand and her hair sprung up from the static created by his gloves she determined no, This defenantly wasn't a usual phenomena(?)

"Have a good day Kimi,"

"You too," Kimiko continued to wave until Kakashi was completely out of her sight. She then turned her attention to the large hunk of wood standing between herself and the people on the other side.

She didn't want to go in, the door was massive and she was even shorter than the children she could see through the small glass window near the bottom of the door. These kids had to be what, six or seven, nine at the most.

But even so most of them where still bigger than her.

She quickly wondered if she could make a run for it, surely no one would notice a little kid running away from school, right?

_RIGHT?_

No, she was a Sukima! Sukima's where well known for their bravery, her shoulders slumped, no they weren't that was the Uchiha clan damn her luck. After giving a gulp and summoning all of her courage she reached up and pulled open the door, she was then greeted by many stares and Iruka.

"Ah Kimiko, great timing, come in," he said with a warm smile from behind his desk.

Whispers followed her into the room along with a few giggles. Kimiko stopped walking and turned to the classroom, giving a nervous smile she bowed politely, hoping to make a good first impression.

One of the boys raised his hand high in the air, "What's wrong with her neck?," he asked, a loud laugh erupted from the other children.

"And her arms?," Another kid spoke up, noticing the marks poking out from underneath her light blue short sleeved top.

"And her forehead?," At the last comment Kimiko's eye twitched, her skin scarred easily, it wasn't her fault.

"She was injured, they're scars,"

"How did she get hurt?," A little blue haired girl sitting at the very front cocked her head to the side.

"That is none of your business Fenn," Iruka would have to get used to doing that, "Go on Kimi pick a seat we'll be starting shortly,"

Kimiko remained quiet as she went up the steps stopping half way up to look around, the children looked at her and whispered to each other.

Spotting a row of empty desks she took her place in the middle, the kids sitting in the row of two in front her shot her sharp looks then got up and went over to the other side of the room, trying to create as big a gap as they could between themselves and this new girl

Kimiko put her hands in her lap and listened intently as Iruka started, _'Just ignore them..They'll leave you alone,'_ She silently began to thank 'Kakashi the Jinx'

**00-Skip boring class time-00**

Kimiko plopped down on the swing beneath the shadow of the giant tree in front of the bright Academy building, eager to get some food, she laughed lightly when her stomach gave a growl, "I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered quietly.

Iruka had given her a lunch box when the class took a break -she didn't even know they did that, but she was happy they did- and told her to find a place to eat, she picked outside because it'd get her away from those little punks, or so she thought.

"Hey freak," Startled her head snapped up to see the face of the spiky purple haired boy that started teasing her in the classroom, "This is my swing," he said.

"I don't see your name on it anywhere," Kimiko muttered darkly, her eyes flashing.

If she got in a fight out here, how long would it take for Iruka to break it up? better question, how long would it take for anyone to notice?

"Yeah well it is, So get _OFF_!," the boy barked in her face. (Smack him Kimi!)

Without so much as an argument Kimiko pulled herself up got off of the swing and walked off, following the large wooden fence into the village.

The purple haired boy smirked and put his hands in his pockets, he just wanted to get her into trouble and the man cloaked in black watching from the Academy roof knew that.

With a huff Kimiko shifted into an akward crouch behind a crate and broke her chopsticks, trying not to lose her balance and get her layed dark blue skirt dirty.

She stabbed a little hot dog with the sticks and shoved it in her mouth, she wasn't going to tell on him, she should, but she wouldn't.

When she was growing up she was taught to always swim against the current, no matter how strong it was, _never back down_. But maybe, going with the flow isn't so bad. As long you're moving forward, does it really matter if there are stubborn rocks trying to shove you back?

**0-With Kakashi-0**

The copy-nin flipped through the pages of one of his older books as he made his way to the training grounds. Questions buzzed around his subconscious, should he have left Kimiko there alone? Iruka was there sure but he couldn't protect her all the time. despite this small distraction he still managed to actually read his book. (Wish I could do that)

"_**You're getting attached to her,"**_ The voice of Obito sang in his head.

_'No I'm not,'_ Kakashi thought back, thumbing over a couple of boring pages. One major perk of re-reading something, you know how to avoid the crappy pages.

_**"Yes you are,"**_

_**"He's right Kakashi,"**_ Minato joined in.

_**"You can't deny that you're getting a little attached,"**_ Rin's voice chimed.

_'She's only part of a mission, nothing more,'_

_**"Yeah right, if that's all she is then why did you insist on patting her head?,"**_ The long dead Uchiha's voice insisted that he wasn't just teasing his friend.

_'I wanted to despell the rumor that iruka told me about,'_

_**"Bull,"**_

_**"And what about enrolling her into the academy?,"**_ The fourth knew the answer he just wanted to hear what his pupil's excuse would be.

Kakashi bagan to retort.

"_**Don't you dare say it was because Tsunade told you too,"**_

_**"Come'on Kashi, tell us!,"**_ Obito taunted.

_**"Yeah spill it already,"**_

_**"They won't leave you alone until you do you know,"**_

_'I don't know why I did it alright!,'_ The Jounin snapped.

_**"Alright geez man no need to get all pissy,"**_

He wasn't getting attached, he wasn't, he couldn't. "I don't care," he said loudly, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Momma! Momma! Look at that crazy man over there!," A girl with dirty brown hair pointed and tugged her mothers hand.

"Yes, yes very crazy now Walk faster,"

Kakashi heard Obito laugh, '_Thank you for that Obito,'_ he sweated watching the woman tug her child along frantically.

_**"You're welcome,"**_

**0-At the Village gate-0**

A man with short spiky black hair and a pale smooth looking face, led a large white horse that was pulling a cart through the large green doors, A small blond child wearing a blue shirt and grey shorts and a black haired woman wearing a black Yukata decorated with red and white flowers walked along side him.

"You'll have to leave your cart here, we'll take the horse to our stables," Izumo said taking hold of the horses reigns.

The apperance of these people was a bit concerning, The man had said they where a family of merchants and that he, his wife and their son had come here to find a place to settle down. But the child didn't look a thing like either of his ''parents'' in fact the wife and the husband looked like they could be siblings, both had dark brown eyes, black hair and pale skin. While the kid had bright blue eyes, long blond hair and tan skin.

But there wasn't really anything he could say, they had passports and the proper documents to back up that they where in fact wandering merchants.

"Go ahead then," The pale man shrugged, wrapping an arm around his ''wifes'' shoulder.

The other gate guards appeared to help unhook the luggage cart from the animals harness.

"Why do I have to be the woman?," the woman grumbled in a deep velvety voice, shifting out from under the mans arm when the gate guards were no longer in sight.

"Because, you're the most feminen, 'tachi," The black haired man taunted, Itachi's mask of indifference began to shatter into one of great annoyance.

"And what about me? yeah," The small blond child glared daggers at the tall man. At least it would make sense if he was one of the parents and Itachi was the kid, they could just say he takes after only one of them, But no, Pain had to be a bitch.

"Dei-sempai is just too cute as a child!," Tobi clapped his hands together, giving him a smile.

Deidara let out a growl as he realed back his fist and hit the unmasked man. (The height of a six year old compaired to that of a 5 foot - something- man, I'm sure you can figure out where he punched him)

Tobi learned an important lesson that day, never underestimate Deidara even in child form.

**0-Back at the Academy-0**

Iruka sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stopped his searching for a certain little girl that hadn't come back in after lunch.

Scouting the rest of the wooded area where the other students, some of them gave it their all since their teacher had told them it was like a tracking mission, while the others just kicked over rocks and asked if she was there.

'_Maybe she went back inside?,'_ Iruka thought turning towards the large building.

"Deep in your smile I see the world seeing me

I'm free to be free to be what I be"

His ears tuned in on the airy voice, "Kimiko?," it sounded like her, that soft airy, cracky voice that makes her sound like she has a sore throat most of the time.

"When my hearts shaking and is shallow on love"

"Hey sensei!," Fenn called out loudly, the singing reaching her own ears.

iruka shushed the girl and began to follow the distant singing.

"I gaze to the doves and I find it above"

They entered the main part of the village and eventually ended up at a large abandoned building five story's high, the front door was welded shut and tapped off, Iruka sent in a student through a cracked window to open it wider so he could get in too. They traveled up the flight of stairs leading to the roof.

The wooden steps creaked in destress at their weight only making the singer stop her song for a moment.

"My Desires fly alone on a wind

Alone with my dreams,

Alone so it seems

Thoughts from the heart 

On a pure spring day,"

The singing became louder and louder until finally the small group of students and their teacher saw the girl they were searching for sitting on the steal railing of the balcony, dreamily looking over the village.

"My mind floats away,

On a dream so they say."

"Kimiko.." The small group blinked.

The girl looked at them over her shoulder and made a noise of suprise before giving a smile.

**00000**

Kimiko stood leaned up against the wall next to Iruka's classroom, inside he and Kakashi where talking about what happened only an hour earlier. She didn't get in trouble since it was only her first day and the teacher thought that she did do something Ninja-ey, he assumed she got the basic point of chakra control.

Even though she simply climbed the balconies like she had seen Pakkun do -and like he said it **was **really easy- there was none of that walking verdically up the building without using your hands.

No one of the Sukima clan had good chakra control and she was no exception, Iruka would see that soon enough.

Crossing her arms and closing her eyes the short brunette began to think.

_"Alright class! Settle down," A woman wearing a long black gown clapped her hands._

_The group of small children that had been running around chasing each other quickly plopped down on the dirt of the forest floor._

_Except for one little brown haired girl who had been sitting obediantly in her rightful place the entire time._

_"Today you will be split up into teams of two!,"_

_A little boy with fiery red hair and matching eyes eagerly bounced in place and rose his hand, "What are we going to be doing?,"_

_"I was just about to get to that Sitka,"_

_The other children laughed and knudged the boy playfully._

_"You and your team mate will go by yourselves to the Main estate on the other side of the forest, it's part of your introductory training and if your team does well you will move onto the main training phase," The teacher ducked into a crouch before leaping off into the trees, "And remember the lives of your team mates comes first!,"_

_'Always first,'_

Kimiko opened her eyes when the silver haired jounin finally came out of the room , after muttering a 'Let's Go' the two where off.

On the way back to the apartment Kimiko stayed a fair distance away from Kakashi, the scars on her arms ached as she swung her arms lazily.

"Three months," she suddenly said, her eyes half lidded.

"Huh?,"

"..." the sound of the cicada's chirping away and her heavy footsteps was his only answer.

'_That was odd,'_ with a shrug Kakashi swipped it off, "What do you want for supper tonight?,"

"Dun care,"

"Then I get to choose, Hmm, how about...MIX RICE!,"

"NOOO!,"

**TBC:TBC:TBC:TBC**

**Itachi was in Sexy Jutsu form, yeah he probably doesn't even know that jutsu, I just thought it'd be kind of creepy if he was just dressed like a woman and had grapefruits for breasts O_O.**

**Yeah I decided to make Kimiko a good singer she has to be good at something other than being cute. The songs she sings are from Kino's Journey, I don't remember what they're called 'cause it's been a while.**

**Thankies for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It took me long enough...Next chapter will be up next Thursday. ^_^**

**Thankies: GeneralWildfire (yayz!), Yuti-chan (Sorry there's no 'katsuki in this one T_T) LivelyRose and a few favoriters and story-alert(ers)**

**Disclaimer: You know what, NO! I don't own naruto only Kimiko and her clan, can I stop putting these here now? e`_\/. *ish very annoyed***

**00000000**

"Stupid kids, buncha brats," Kimiko grumbled angrily to himself as she trudged her way up the stairs of the apartment complex, her second day at the Academy had gone horribly, even worse than the day before.

With the other students teasing her and calling her names, that stupid purple haired boy, kenji, tripping her on the stairs as she was heading up to her seat, getting a bucket of water dumped on her as part of a ''prank'' and being sent outside into the cool early fall air to dry off.

She sighed, it was going to get worse before it got better, she knew that, she also knew that it would take a while to change how the other children saw her, they wouldn't suddenly become best friends over night. Even so It still didn't stop her from wishing she didn't have to go back to that place.

Bright orange and red leaves blew across the balcony, It was the first day in October and the weather was getting colder and colder with each passing day meaning everyone was starting to bundle up in heavy clothes, she looked down at the couple of trees lining the path full of bustling villagers below, it seemed like only yesterday that they where bright green now they all gave off a gentle glowing golden hugh in the sunlight.

Not even a month had gone bye and already alot of things where changing.

Kimiko unlocked the door to her care-takers apartment and walked in before slamming it harshly,"Stupid Academy!," she yelled.

"Hey, hey what's with all the noise?," Kakashi appeared in the kitchen doorway a towel flung over his shoulder.

The brunette ignored him as she stomped into the livingroom without even taking off her shoes.

"Let me guess tough day?,"

"NGH!," Kimiko plopped down face first onto her futon.

The fact that a single other kid hated her was bad enough,

But today she had been forced to do slave labor that had been given the ginger title 'Chores'. Why couldn't the people that hired her to do these things do it themselves? They were there the entire time watching her and that loud mouthed parasite Kenji clean up a garden, water the plants in said garden, feed horses, muck out the horses stalls Ect. ect. (More horrible grammer!)

Sure she got paid but it was the principle, these people were just too lazy to do it themselves.

"Well maybe tomorrow will be better, ne?," Kakashi was trying to teach her how to be optimistic about things, that's what Iruka said was best.

A dark cloud decended down upon the girl, "Kakashi," three months, she only had three months.

"Hn,"

"I was wondering..Could we go out later to the bookstore?,"

Book store, of all the things he expected to come out of her mouth today it had to be that,"That sounds fine, but we have to go to the training grounds right after," He had met Sakura earlier in the village market, she was happy to see that he was out of the hospital -Tsunade is traitor- and told him that 'Lady Tsunade told her to tell him that Naruto wanted to see him' and then went on to tell him that after he met with Naruto he had to go see the Hokage herself.

A huge smirk spread across Kimi's face, the dark cloud disappearing, this would be her chance. She reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a wad of ryo (Does ryo come in paper form?) holding it up she asked, "What do you think I could get for this?,"

**00000**

Kimiko happily skipped out the bookstore clutching a hard bound book to her chest, Kakashi followed after her a smirk hidden beneath his mask.

"So you actually got to go on a mission, I'm so proud of my little Kimi," he patted her on the head and let out a chuckle.

"Laugh all you want D rank or not it was still hard work," The eleven-year-old elbowed him in the shin making him wince.

"Sorry, sorry.."The masked nin nudged her back, "Tell me what book did you get?," he was in the store when she picked it out but he wasn't exactly paying attention to _her _book choices (*nudge* Icha Icha short story *nudge*).

Kimiko pulled the book away from herself and held it up so he could see, the book was black and on the cover ,written in bold white letters, was the title _'Hacking Murder'_. That praticularly gruesome sounding, why would a kid like her want to read such a thing, unless the title was just a ruse(?)

"What's it about?,"

"A girl falls in love with this guy and when she tells him the guy says he likes her back and they get into a relationship,"

That wasn't bad at all, just a sappy little love story

"And then the girl finds out that the guy has loads of other girl friends and even a fiance' so she starts stalking him to find out where these other girls live and one by one she begins to kill them all off with a hatchet! then the guy finds out and she kills him too, lops off his head and carries it around in her backpack so that they'll never be apart,"

A disturbingly dark sappy love story filled with murder and lecherous teenagers.

"Are you sure you don't want to take it back?," Kakashi took the book from her and began to skim the pages.

"No way! I fell in love with this thing the last we were here! I'd never give it up," Kimiko said with fire burning in her eyes.

"Fine just don't turn into a serial killer after you're done," he said in a serious tone after reading the very last line of the last page.

**"My love for you, will shine on as brightly as it must," **(CORNY!)

**Kenjetsu cheerfully sang as she stepped off the edge and plumated to the ground her head exploded on the concrete and her body laid limp and lifeless,'**

"No promises!," Kimiko swipped the book back then took off running Kakashi chuckled and trotted after her.

_**"Are you ready to admit it yet?,"**_ Kakashi winced at the voice, and sighed inwardly, deciding to keep quiet and just ignore the Uchiha.

_'...'_

_**"The silent treatment won't work on him,"**_ Minato said in a You-know-better tone.

_'Fine admit what Obito?,'_ He knew what it was the Uchiha was talking about, but what's the harm in playing dumb.

_**"That you're enjoying this,"**_ Just like he thought.

'_Enjoying this...'_ The ninja's thoughts trailed off.

_**"Taking care of this girl...You're like a dad,"**_

_'Must you start this again? I already told you I don't care,'_

_**"Sure you do," **_Rin joined in,_ "__**Look at how she looks at you..And how you look at her,"**_

'...' Kakashi watched the little girl spin around and wave to him with bright smile telling him to hurry up.

_**"You're scared of losing people that's why you've put so much time into training your students and why you refuse to let your emotions show,"**_

_'Ninja aren't supposed to show emotion,'_ Maybe they had forgotten that in their time on the other side.

_**"But if you don't let them shine at their brightest."**_

_**"if you can't show them around those you care about,"**_

_**"It's no different than being alone," **_ The three voices chorused, Or maybe they remembered it clearly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"_**Roll your eyes all you want We're not going anywhere,"**_ That was obvious.

Was he really like a dad? He didn't think so, Kimiko probably didn't either, she never called him Father, sure he had been promoted from Mr Hatake to Kashi. But that was because she was a kid, and kids can't always be so polite and formal.

He was sure they were just being ridiculous.

"Kashi!," Kimiko called from the top of the grassy hill, "Geez you are so slow today!,"

Kakashi shook his head he was so preoccupied with his long dead friends (that's a strange sentence) that he hadn't even noticed wandering into the training grounds, he came here so much he could find his way blind folded, no problem.

"Sorry," he muttered making his way up to the training grounds with Kimiko happily skipping next to him.

"-You should know better than to do something so stupid," A girl with pink hair yelled at a boy with blond hair.

Kimiko tilted her head at the strange sight while Kakashi just gave an eye smile at the familiar scene.

Sakura holding Naruto in a head lock, Yamato standing off to the side shaking his head in shame and Sai sitting under the shade of a tree painting something, totally in his own little world. _'Typical,'_ The sensei thought.

"Kashi what's going on?," Kimiko's voice snapped everyones attention towards the two.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!," Naruto yelled loudly and happily wrenching himself out of Sakura's grip with ease and running over to him like an excited kid hyped up on a massive sugar rush, his pink haired partner followed him, along with the other two.

"Nice to you see you too Naruto,"

The gennin then bagan to blabber about what happened on his mission, Yamato's shameful head shaking returned as he also said hello to Kakashi, the other's did the same.

"You know there's another person here too," Kakashi stated placing a hand on Kimiko's head when she tried to move behind him and use him like a shield (again).

"Oh yeah?," The blond looked around to the surrounding trees, "I don't see anyone..Don't sense anyone either,"

"Look down,"

"Huh?," his blue eyes glided down and landed on the little girl being held in place by a large hand as she squirmed and tried to hide, "HEY! Guys get over here! Kakashi sensei has a kid!," he called out for the others.

Sakura popped directly behind him so when he turned around he jumped in shock, "Idiot, he doesn't..." '_Better not say that'_ she thought_,_ "This is Kimiko Sukima, she is-,"

"-Currently under my care," Kimiko visually perked up and looked at the jounin, "Kimiko," he looked down at her, "This is Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Sai," each person nodded when their name was called.

Except for one praticular boy who just latched his fingers together behind his head and wandered off to the center of the open field.

"Hello," Sakura greeted, she had been told about the girl but hadn't met her until now, she thought she was adorable in that little blue sleeveless shirt, green scarf and white shorts, almost like a beautiful little sea rock ,so colorful.

"You can call me Yamato-sensei if you want," Yamato gave a laugh. He was in the mind set of the pinkette with how cute he thought she looked.

"..." Sai simply smiled at her, it was always fun to meet new people, it meant he could try out some newly learned 'Friendship Tacks' on fresh meat.

"Nice to meet you all too," Kimiko bowed deeply to the group, when she straitened herself she looked to Kakashi again, "Can I go read my book now?," she asked, when she recieved a nod she ran off to a nearby tree and carefully plopped down onto a large root sticking up out the ground, she flipped open the cover and began to read.

"Great another book worm," Naruto muttered grumpily, today was supposed to be his day with his sensei and team, he didn't want a child there to muck it up.

Kakashi heard the almost bitter comment and rose an eyebrow at his students behavior, but ignored it he had to get this done quickly so he could go meet up with Tsunade, "Let's get started then,"

**(And so because i can't write action sequences-)**

**0-Time skip- With Kakashi-0**

"That must have been a quick training session," Tsunade quirked her eyebrows up at the copy-ninja, it was only 4 'O-clock in the afternoon, she figured the training must have started at around noon and gone on until a few minutes ago since he just poofed in like he usually did.

It was still strange to have him actually show up on time for things, something that was becoming more and more frequent in the past month. She thought it had something to do with Kimiko being enrolled in the academy, you can't leave a kid alone. She wasn't complaining though but she couldn't enjoy it either, she knew the second she got excited and used to it, _that _day would come and he'd be late to everything again.

It's going to be a loose, loose for everyone.

"Yes well, Naruto seems a little, tired today," Kakashi said. Tired, please he was acting like a spoiled little child who's parents just had another kid.

"Expected," the lady hokage muttered, it was understandable naruto was very protective of his friends and never reacted well to new people coming around, but she didn't call him here to talk about that, there were more important things to worry about, "Now onto what I've called you here for...Kakashi I am going to ask you a very important question and I expect a strait forward answer,"

"Of course," The ninja nodded respectfully, her tone was so serious, best not anger her.

"..What do you know of the Sukima clan?," The question seemed like a random one to the jounin, but he answered it anyway.

"Only a few myths from the people around village when I go out," A few was an over-statement, he'd only seen three people ,in total ,spew some gossip around him.

"I see and how long have the villagers been talking?,"

"Well, thay started about the time Kimiko first went out,"

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Went out? With who exactly?,"

"Gai's team a couple of weeks ago, she met quite a few people,"

"Names Kakashi," she snapped.

Taken a-back Kakashi started to name off every one Kimiko had met in the past month, "TenTen, Neji, Lee, Gai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Iruka, Ritsu..And then there's earlier today when she went with me to go train with Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Sakura,"

"Damnit," That was more people than she wanted, many more.

"Was that wrong?,"

"As a matter of fact, yes.." Tsunade sighed irritably and pulled out a bottle of Sake' from underneath her desk, "But it's too late to change that now..So I will ask again what do you know of KImiko's clan?," she set the white bottle on her desk.

"The old man at the bookstore was talking with his wife last time we were there..I heard him say something about some ancient forest spirit and how that was the cause of the clans disappearance,"

Today was proving to be hell, "Crap!," The lady hokage yelled loudly.

Kakashi sweated, "I take it it's true then?,"

"Honestly, Nobody knows what exactly happened, the day after the third shinobi world war began they just vanished without a single trace,"

"But if Kimiko is of the Sukima clan then she has to know,"

"That's why I called you here, I thought that she might have given you some info, obviously I was mistaken,"

"Do you want me to try and find some stuff out?,"

"It would be appreciated, don't push her though. Find out how she got injured first,"

Kakashi looked at the slug sannin blankly, trying to figure out what she meant.

"She was in the hospital you dope don't you remember that?~!," Tsunade flug the Sake' bottle at his head missing by a hairs length (It went right over his head).

He punched his hand, "Oh right, right, she was,"

"I'm surrounded by morons!,"

"That's rather harsh,"

"Sorry..." Tsunade rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "Ritsu?_ really_?,"

Kakashi shrugged, not knowing what to say.

**000**

Kimiko held her book up to her face fauning the apperance that she was reading, her bright eyes watched the ninja team throw kicks at each other as well as punches and a few words of mocking aimed at her from Naruto.

_"Come on KoKo keep your leg up!," A woman with blond hair pull into pig-tails ordered the small girl in a gruff tone._

_"I'm trying sensei! I'm just so hungry I can't do the stance right!," Kimiko whined pathetically, she brought her raised leg down and clutched her stomach like she was in pain._

_"Don't blame your stomach for your own faults!," The teacher yelled. _

_She had done well for someone of her stature but she was far from prodigy or even protege, she was young yes at only five years old, but there were children even younger than her that ranked at Blue belts._

_While she was still only a Gold._

_"Tell you what.." Kimiko looked to her teacher hopefully, "If you can fix your Bow stance, I'll buy you some Dango for lunch!,"_

_"YES MA'AM!," The girl immediatly shifted into a crouch with her right leg supporting her weight and her left leg stretched out behind her, she rose her arms up in a shape similar to a bow as she begun to spin them wildly effectivly smacking herself in the face and making her lose balance and fall over._

_The teacher Sweated, she was going to be a Gold belt for a looooong time._

"Where'd you get that book?," Sakura knelt down beside her, ending her memory.

Kimiko pulled the book away so she could speak properly, "I bought it with the money I earned doing chores for people too lazy to do them themselves," she explained with a small giggle.

Yamato stroked his chin in thought for a moment before he spoke, "Kimiko do mind helping us real quick with something?,"

"Sure," Kimiko shrugged handing her book to the medic who took it, "Could you put this somewhere for me?," she asked dusting off her skirt.

Sakura smiled, "Sure,"

"Do you have any experience with using jutsu? or any hand to hand?," The ANBU knelt down to her level.

"No and yes..I am experienced in the art of Nothern Shaolin kung fu, Gold belt level, and I know how to use a Shaolin staff but I'm not good at using chakra," '_That's the second time in 24 hours I've had to say that,'_

"That's fine," The ANBU nodded with a small smile, "It's still more than what Naruto knows," at the sound of his name the blond popped up from his sulking on the grass, seemingly ignoring the insult before it.

"You called me?," he asked cheerfully, his large smile dropped when he saw his team leader coming over with that little brat jogging up beside him.

"Kimiko is going to help you with your stances,"

"What?~!," Both the brunette and the gennin screeched together, there eyes widened before looking at each other.

"She's a Gold belt,"

"Yeah and I'm a red belt!," Naruto wasn't about to be taught by a kid, he'd rather train under Ebisu.

"In your fighting, your stances are still pretty pathetic,"

Kimiko giggled shyly and stiffled it with her hand when Naruto grunted loudly,"Fine, but she better not try anything funny," he said watching Kimiko with a suspicious look out of the corner of his eye.

"She's just a kid Naruto, not everyone is consipiring against you,"

"Right,"

"Just try not to get overly frustated when she shows you up," Sai broke out of his little world long enough to speak.

"Bastard,"

"And watch your language,"

Naruto kicked at the ground and with a grumble ,that sounded alot like an insult, turned to Kimiko and motioned to get started.

"Riding horse," she said deciding to start off the training with something simple.

Naruto gave a sigh and bent his knees slightly sliding his feet a couple feet apart.

Kimiko bent down and turned his feet slightly inwards making his wobble and flail his arms.

"You're going to fall if you do that," the girl stated boredly, straitening herself.

The blond felt a growl bubble up in his throat barely keeping it down, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold it in forever.

And only thirty minutes later the Konoha ninja was about to snap, this kid was so annoying! Everytime he shifted into a stance she would tell him to bend this straiten that point your foot in that direction look that way. He felt so stupid, looking like a mantis playing Twister.

But because of the glares he recieved from Sakura and the scary ghost looks he was getting from Yamato, from all the way across the training field, he somehow managed to keep his temper from flairing.

It was still ridiculous.

"Show me your Hanging Horse," Kimiko ordered her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hanging Horse?," Naruto blinked.

Kimiko's eye twitched, WHY WAS TEACHING THIS BOY SO FREAKING HARD?~! He wouldn't listen he was stubborn, always had a sarcastic retort, he looked pissed off and seemed to hate her more than those brats at the academy, and that was some serious hate.

"Yes, like this," she rose one leg in the air and twisted her body around, raising one hand to her forehead and leaving the other by her side.

"You look stupid there's no way I'm doing that," Naruto stomped his foot down childishly.

"Yeah well at least I'm not acting like a little kid!," the girl finally had enough.

"Me?~! what about you?~!,"

"I'm eleven you dope!," Kimiko swung her leg and kicked him in the shin.

"LITTLE BITCH!,"

Sakura gasped and ran over to the two bickering kids, "Naruto! She's just a little girl! how could you call her something like that!,"

"S-sakura! She started it!," Naruto pointed to the brunette, who looked up at him with the most innocent look she could muster.

"N-no I didn't," she stuttured her eyes filling with fake tears.

"Bastard! Look what you," the pinkette readied her fist, "DID!," her kuckles cracked into the gennins skull at a brutal force.

'_Haha! No one can resist a cute girl crying,'_ Kimiko grinned off to the side darkly, listening to Naruto's cries of pain.

On the other side of the field, Yamato stood facing a tree one hand on the trunk the other limply hanging, "Just breath, breath, it'll be over soon," he assured himself.

"Yo.." Kakashi poofed in, "What happened to you?," he blinked at the man.

Yamato looked at him after giving a pathetic sob, "I asked Kimiko to help Naruto with his stances, and well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest,"

Kakashi nodded and placed a hand on the ANBU's shoulder in sympathy.

Sakura yanked the blond up over her head and sent him flying into the surrounding foliage, she hisses angrily and stomped over to him, a vein in her forehead pulsing.

"Maybe I went a little too far," Kimiko sweated.

**-Later That Night-**

Kimiko wandered up to Kakashi's door and peeked inside at the peacefully sleeping ninja, she didn't want to wake him up, but the dream she had was scary and she didn't want to sleep alone.

It wasn't about a monster in the dark or a seriel killer coming after her and she was stuck to the floor. It was about her father, and her brother and her mother and her friends back in Tree Hights School...And her friends here in the village including Kakashi, Pakkun, Naruto, All of them.

Disappearing into a dark void of nothingness. Leaving her alone in a single bright white spot light.

And if that isn't the scary than nothing is.

"Kakashi," she whispered quietly padding lightly over to him, "Kashi...Kashi," she shook his shoulder.

"I told you not to come into my room," Kakashi said tiredly, his joints popping as he sat up.

"I had a bad dream," the girl bit her nails nervously, hoping he wouldn't get mad and send her away.

"What do you want me to do about it?,"

"I was wondering if maybe, I could sleep with you?,"

No. No, no, no, no there was no way! she was_ little girl_! What if somebody -Naruto- showed up in the middle of the night and assumed something perverted? he'd be labeled a pedophile and just because he liked to read smut didn't mean he was that sick and perverted.

Kakashi began to tell her to leave when he noticed a trail of tears go down her cheek, "Sure, of course you can," the words came out before he could bite them back.

"Thank you Kashi," Kimiko smiled happily and climbed up onto the bed, settling herself into the space inbetween him and the wall.

Making the Jounin scoot over a little so she wouldn't be crushed, '_I'm going to end up on the floor,'_ He inwardly deadpanned.

The little girl burrowed under the blanket and turned on her side facing towards him.

Hesitantly Kakashi laid back down too, moving over a little bit more and watching Kimiko out of the corner of his eye waiting for her to say something.

Which she did, "Hey Kashi,"

"Hn?,"

_**"She's going to say it,"**_ Obito's voice was filled will excitment.

_'QUIT!,'_ Kakashi shushed the voice quickly.

"Will... you ever leave me?," both of his eyes snapped open.

"_**What'd I tell you?,"**_ the other two voices didn't make a peep.

"..." What could he say to that? Yes because you're going to leave anyway?, "Not if you don't want me too," he answered unsure of the whole situation.

"Good," Kimiko snuggled up against his arm and quickly drifted off.

'_What did I just do?,'_

**TBC-TBC-TBC**

**(NOTE 1 : The memorial stones location eludes me, I only remember the games (I like the Sandbox games :/ ) and the first Bell Test in the first volume. So please forgive me if it's not at the training field.)**

**(NOTE:2!: A Gold belt is ranked right above White (beginner) while a Blue belt is only two spots below a Black belt. and a Shaolin staff is exactly what its name emplies, it is a long Three foot (or four foot) long circular pike (stick), it is a traditional weapon in Buddist Monastaries (?)where martial arts are taught and studied. Learning can be fun :B)**

**REVIEWS ARE HUGS AROUND MY HEART! So please review! And flames are like torches, flour or corn tortilla's for your heart fajita's? I doubt I spelled single word correctly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE COMES ANOTHER TOTALLY POINTLESS(HORRIBLE) CHAPTER! Sort of. I'm going to put in a totally pointless scene from a filler episode (Ep 55), it's for a reason but at the same time it's not really important. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, as well as tvTokyo and VIZ media..I do ,however, own Kimiko and her clan.**

**000**

**The Akatsuki Strikes!...Uh**

**000**

_Kakashi blinked as he slowly took in the sight around him, the landscape was covered in solid white flowers tinted a light red by a blood colored moon shining out from behind black clouds. There were no stars or sounds of life._

_"Hello?," he called out, a feeling deep in his gut told him that somebody was here._

_"Kashi.." a voice echoed back, it sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it._

_"Kashi!," the voice grew louder. Still un-sure he walked towards it, his foot caught a rock almost making him trip when he looked down to curse at it he caught a glimpse of a small figure out of the corner of his eye._

_"Kashi..."a mere whisper this time._

_After a few steps the clouds partially covering the moon spreaded out, shining light on a small brown haired girl laying in a puddle of blood seaping from every gash and wound covering her form._

_"Kimiko!," he knelt down and gently propped her up against his knee._

_Blood flowed out of the corners of the girls mouth, "You said you'd never leave me,"_

_"How did this happen? Who did this?~!,"_

_"W-why..Wh-why did yo-you leave me?,"_

_"I.." he paused thinking over his words carefully, flashes of himself waving goodbye to Kimiko as she stood gripping the hand of a tall woman drapped in a silk kimono, her eyes full of unshed tear and sorrow._

_"I-I'm sorry...Kimi I am so sorry,"_

_More of the girls life essance dripped from her mouth as she shakily grasped his shirt and pulled herself up so she could speak, "tr-tr," she whispered._

_Kakashi leaned down so he could hear better, "What?,"_

_"Tr-..__** traitor**__," her hand slipped and fell limply into the blood stained lilies._

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he bolted up in a cold sweat, barely jostling the sleeping child beside him, who meekly cracked an eye open to watch him. The jounin ran his hands through his hair, his breathing harsh.

"_Will you ever leave me?,"_

_"Not if you don't want me too,"_

"Stupid," Kakashi whispered.

Why had he done such a foolish thing? he couldn't raise a child it didn't matter if he wanted to or not, but the other half of his mind began to argue, he didn't want that dream to come true, he didn't want to become a traitor in Kimiko's eyes.

"Kashi?," The brunette sleepily sat up and rubbed her eye with her fist, she gave a loud yawn and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before looking at him, "What time is it?,"

He must have woken her up, "I-Uh," he glimpsed out the window, the sky was still dark but the stars had all disappeared, the humidity and cries of the cicada's drifting in through the open glass told him it was cloudy and about seven O'clock at the most, "Seven," he said.

"Hmm," Kimiko nodded and stretched her arms up over her head, missing Kakashi's face by inches, "I want to get something to eat," her stomach let out a growl of agreement.

"The suns not even up yet," Kakashi deadpanned

"Yeah but we are," Kimiko smiled, now fully awake and alert, "and I don't want ramen again," her expression darkened.

Kakashi laughed, they'd eaten out at Ichiraku just about everyday, it's only natural for a person to get sick of it, "yeah I'm tired of it too,"

"How about we cook something instead of going out? I'm sick of it,"

"I can't cook,"

"No but I can," '_Sort of,'_

The copy-ninja took it into consideration, then nodded, "Maa, As long as you promise not to lite anything on fire," he was only half joking, he really didn't want to have to buy a new stove.

"Promise," Kimiko held up her pinky.

After a moment of thinking, and finally getting out of the very small bed, the copy-nin finally spoke, "My kitchen's kind of empty though,"

Kimiko scoffed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'No duh'

"I guess we'll go to the market real quick," Kakashi ignored the comment.

"Yes! Food!," The brunette yelled loudly jumping up to her feet to stand on the bed.

"Don't wake up the neighbors,"

"Yes food!," Kimiko repeated just as excitidly only in a lighter volume.

**0000**

A small blond haired boy wandered out of a cheap old hotel mumbling to himself in a bitter tone, "Stupid Tobi that little bastard the second this mission is over I am so going to kick his ass, yeah,"

Tobi really had no idea about how hard it was to maintain his partners hair, he needed special conditioner, shampoo and a comb. But did that pale idiot understand that? Of course not, he just gave him some cheap soap he stole from the hot spring next to the pig-sty they had to stay in.

It had a single merky window that was nailed shut, for some reason, they were given only two beds and because so small now he was forced to sleep in the Bath-tub that looked like it wa staken strait from one of those sci-fi horror movies Hidan was always watching. Bugs and filth everywhere.

Suddenly he lurched forward when his foot caught on a rock making him stumble and curse, the blond spun around to kick the stone when he caught the sight of an oddly familiar looking girl standing at a fruits stand.

The Silver haired jounin standing behind her went completely un-noticed.

That couldn't be, could it? The target they had come to get? '_Let's see,'_ he thought back to the file he had memorized.

**Shoulder length brown hair with long bangs**

'_Check,'_

**Fair skin, scars on arms and neck.**

He focused in on the dark colored marks on her neck and upper arms that resembled wide cuts or gashes, '_Check,'_

**Brown eyes**

Even from the distance he was standing he could still make out her eye color, '_Check again,'_ So far she'd checked out three of the four crucial bits of information the Akatsuki had about the girl.

**Name: Kimiko Sukima**

_'How am I supposed to find that out?~!,'_ his eyebrow twitched when he realized he'd have to actually communicate with her. her an annoying little child.

With a hiss he began to count the number of steps it would take to get over to the girl.

**-Kakashi and Kimiko-**

Kakashi could feel his pride shrink a little as he became a human basket for everything Kimiko was picking out, for a kid she certainly did like vegetables and fruit.

Kimiko placed another item in his arms before running down the road way to a fish vendor, where she immediatly took interest in a whole red/orange fish packed on a bed of ice.

The vendor smiled down at her, "Do you see anything you like?," The man had blue hair in a cru-cut(?), tan skin and large golden colored eyes. The guy was like a human wall, with arms as big around as the petite girls head.

"I'd like a Tilapia please," Kimiko held up four coins.

"Coming right up," The man quickly went to work getting the order.

Kimiko nodded and went back to looking over the selection.

"Hh, hi," her head shot up abruptly at the sound of a young boys voice, and she spun around.

Kimiko looked him over with a critical eye for a second, he had blond hair that went down to his shoulder blades and a fringe pulled behind his ear showing off his bright blue eyes.

The boy cocked his head at her when she stared for a little too long.

"Oh um, hi," she said back shyly, unconsciously stepping towards the direction of her care-taker.

"My names D-," Leader had told them to come up with their own fake names and Deidara had been too busy trying to get used to being so small that he'd forgotten, _'Better think quick dumb dumb,'_ "Den...My names Den Enka,"

"Den Enka, that's so cute," Kimiko said akwardly, "My names Kimiko Sukima,"

Jackpot, Deidara grinned in his mind, what luck, he had found the target without even trying! Oh this will really stick in the Uchiha bastards craw.

"Nice to meet ya,"

The brunette gave a simple smile, "You too.."

There was a short silence, "...So, would you like to come play ball with me?," Deidara did his best to sound hopeful, despite the wrenching in his gut that told him to stop because he looked like an idiot. He didn't even have a ball.

"I'd love to,"

The blonds face lit up, this was going so smoothly, in fact it was going a bit too smoothly.

"But I can't, I have to get back to my dad,"

"Your dad," The smile on Deidara's face fell, '_No way,'_ he thought watching the girl jab a thumb over her back.

"Yeah, that's him over there," she pointed to the jounin who was still all the way down at the fruit and vegetable stand paying for the produce while juggling said items.

"No way, you two don't look anything alike!," Deidara knew that there was no way they were related, it was like how the gate guards knew that the Uchiha and Dumbass weren't his parents.

"I take after my mom," The lie almost made Kimiko flinch, it was so transparent, but this boy gave her a bad feeling.

"Fine whatever," The mini bomber angrily stomped off into the distance, leaving a suprised eleven year old in his wake.

Kakashi fumbled with a fabric bag as he walked up, "What happened?," he asked, noticing the girls expression.

"I'm..Not sure,"

"Ma'am, your fish," the vendor behind the seafood stand held out a bundle of paper over the wooden counter top.

"Oh RIGHT!,"

**-Back home-**

Kakashi boredly stirred a pot of fish stew, Kimiko stood on a chair next to him making sure he was doing it at the correct speed.

This cooking thing was harder than the big helper first thought.

He had to cut fish and lettus, measure everything for Kimiko so she could add them correctly to a pot heated to a certain tempurature. turns out you have to add the ingredients in a certain order too.

He also learned that dry foods should be mixed together before being added to the wet, that if a cup overflows it isn't considered an accurate measurment, that some stews needed to be constantly stirred or it'll burn, that you need to add just the right amount of seasoning or else it'll be too bland or too salty, and that you can add some fruit to salty dishes.

Very complicated and only semi-interesting

"Stir slower it's almost done," Kimiko ordered, adding in a pinch of some kind of red seasoning that gave off a scent that made the jounin want to sneeze.

"Yes ma'am," He snorted, slowing the circling wooden spoon in the pot.

This went on for a few more minutes until Kimiko dipped her bare hand into the boiling hot stew, Kakashi watched her pull her hand out and slurp the food up.

She smiled, "Pretty good newbie,"

"Good to hear," Kakashi left the spoon the pot so he could help her off the chair, "You are very strict,"

"That's right," Kimiko nodded.

Kakashi chuckled, "Go sit down I'll get this," he ladled the stew into a couple of mis-matched bowls on the counter.

"Yes sir," The girl saluted giggling as she spun around and skipped over to the table, casually sitting back on the chair that squeeked in protest.

"I need a new table and stuff don't I?," The jounin placed a steaming hot bowl down in front of her.

"Nooo, I like it, it's old like you!," Kimiko laughed, breaking the chopsticks on the table over her head with a triumphant grin, she began to eat.

"Hey, I'm not old," Kakashi sat across from her.

"How old are you?," The brunette stopped mid bite.

Kakashi shrugged and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers, "I'm in my late twenties,"

Kimiko's jaw dropped, "Ew! See that is old!," she pointed her wooden utensils at him.

"Kimi!,"

**-Time skip* Training later that day-**

Naruto, Kakashi and Kimiko stood in the training field. The blond gennin kept his nose turned up towards the sky and refused to even look at the little girl, who was doing the exact same thing, much to the disgruntle of the team leader.

"Alright Naruto..." One brief pause full of low grunts and 'Hn's' sounded,"Today you'll learn how to change your chakra's nature as well as it's form," The copy-ninja said his eye quirking upwards.

The teenager and the child both quirked an eyebrow at the jounin, "How to..What?," they asked together.

Kakashi sweated, "How to Change your chakra's natu-," he trailed off when the expressions on the two youths faces didn't change, "Um, okay I thought you'd be able to handle two things at once but I guess I was wrong, sorry,"

Naruto laughed nervously and put a hand on his head while Kimiko fiddled with the hem of the bright blue bandana around her waist.

"One thing at a time..Let's start with changing your chakra's form, Naruto perform your Rasengan for me, Kimiko step back a bit,"

"Right!,"

Kimiko did as told and stepped back, she then watched Naruto create a shadow clone, high five said shadow clone and then form a spiraling ball of chakra in his palm.

He rose his arm high in the air, "RASENGAN!," he yelled, before slamming his arm down.

"Stop,"

Naruto looked up, the ball of energy spinning just inches above the ground, "eh?," the shadow clone dissapeared.

"You see that is what I meant by changing your chakra's form," Kimiko blinked, that was what it meant? But Naruto had done it so easily.

"Huh?,"

"Your Rasengan is a mass of visible chakra that you've been able to minipulate into a sphere and make spin at a blinding speed, that is a form change is there ever was one," Kakashi said.

"So what does that mean exactly?," Naruto shifted from side to side.

"What do you think it means?,"

"..That I already passed?," he asked unsurely.

The jounin nodded.

"Cool," Kimiko muttered.

"Yeah I guess it is," The glowing orb quickly shrunk and vanished.

"Now why don't you give it a try Kimi?," Kakashi motioned for her to perform the task as well, but the girl shook her head.

"Uh oh no! no, I think I'll just watch," Kimiko rose her hands.

"Suit yourself," kakashi shrugged, "Next is the change in chakra nature..Let's take the chidori for example," he pulled his hands out of his pockets and held up his right hand, palm up, "This is a jutus that requires a change in the chakra's form as well as its nature, First I concentrate the chakra in my hand," A mass of chakra that resembled a pillar appeared in his hand, "Then I change the nature of it so it's like an electrical current," the pillar began to spark.

"So that's the change in nature,"

"Exactly, and now I change its form so it'll discharge at whatever range and power level I determine," Large sparks shot all around the jounin, "And that's the secret, you'll have to change the rasengan's form as well as it's nature,"

"That was so cool, I didn't even know you could do that," Kimiko said, earning a smile from her care-taker.

"Pft, that'll be a piece of cake all I gotta do it that chakara nature thing to my Rasengan and I'll get it no problem,"

Kimiko and Kakashi's heads dropped.

"Naruto, I don't think it's that simple," the brunette laughed nervously.

"She's right, It isn't something you can just add in, plus you don't even know how to do it yet, I'd bet you don't even know the state of your own chakra as it is right now," Kakashi dispersed his chidori.

"It has a nature right now?," Naruto blinked, suprise evident in his voice.

"As I thought, Now listen very carefully, there are five," The ninja master held up his hand his fingers spread out, "Different natures of chakra, Fire, wind, water, lightning and earth, the five great nations took there names from these five elements. They are the basis of every form of ninjutsu as well as the basis for what we learn as shinobi,"

"Makes sense," The blond nodded, squiting his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Almost everyones chakra falls under one of these natures, for example the Uchiha clan have fire nature chakra which is why they excel at fire style jutsu, wind to wind style jutsu's and lightning goes to lightning jutsu's, like the Chidori,"

"Sasuke knows the chidori, so that means he has two chakra natures?,"

"That's right, where as right now, you don't have any,"

Kimiko slowly slid off to the side when she noticed Kakashi pull open his weapons pouch but quickly stopped as he pulled out a handful of paper squares, she felt really stupid, what did she think he would do throw a bunch of kunai at them?

"So we will find out using these pieces of paper,"

"How does that work?,"

Kakashi held up a slip in between his middle and index finger, "If you have a wind nature chakra the paper will rip, if you have a lightning nature chakra, like me, the paper will crinkle up, if you have a fire nature the paper will burn , if it's water than the paper will become soggy and if its earth than the paper will crumble, This is a special kind of paper made from a tree that obsorbs chakra,"

The gennin took a square of paper from his sensei and held in bewteen both of his hands, "Okay," He closed his eyes and concentrated.

The wind blew, stirring the trees and sending the birds off to take flight.

Suddenly there was a loud ripping sound, making Naruto snap his eyes open and examine the paper that now had a perfectly strait tear down the center.

"Congratulations..Your nature is wind, an element that can cut through just about anything,"

"Awesome! I'm unstopable I knew it!,"

Kakashi laughed slightly, "Not exactly you still need to master it, but I'll get to that in a second..It's Kimi's turn,"

"No..I don't think-," Kimiko was cut off.

"It's not complicated just concentrate your chakra into the paper," The Copy-nin handed her a slip of paper.

With a look of hesitance, she gave in and held the paper between her thumb and index finger, she did as explained and concentrated, and concentrated ,and concentrated some more until eventually she twitched.

"Hm that's strange," The jounin put his hands on his hips.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, is it possible to not have a chakra nature?," The young leaf ninja pondered.

Kakashi mulled it over for a second before shaking his head, "No, a chakra nature determines what kind of jutsu's you can use, it's just about impossible to not have one," (Aside from Lee)

"On a scale," The two ninja looked at Kimiko, "On a scale how is it impossible?,"

"...About, 98 percent of people have a chakra nature,"

"Maybe I'm one of that freak two percent then,"

"It might just be the paper, try again," Kakashi handed her another piece of parchment.

So she repeated the action, concentrating the chakra into the paper, once again it didn't do anything aside from sway in the passing breeze.

Naruto's expression softened, she looked pretty upset, "It might be us, such large chakra sorces, try backing up a bit," In retrospect that theory wasn't as bogus as it sounded.

Kimiko back up a good twenty feet, after a third failed attempt she crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground, "THIS IS STUPID!," she yelled, crossing her arms.

"Come on, you can't get good at something if you just give up!," Naruto tried to encourage her.

"But I can't do it! No matter how many times I try I won't get it! I know I won't," The girl sniffed, "I'm sorry Kashi," her eyes wealed up with tears.

_**"That's kind of sad,"**_ The jounin inwardly agreed, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Naruto is right, you can't expect to succeed if you don't work hard at it,"

"Then how come you could do it? Both of you did it, how come I can't?," Kimiko looked up at him.

"it might be that you're not concentrating your chakra correctly,"

It figured, "I think that's probably the problem, I don't really know how to do it," Kimiko pressed the tips of her index fingers together.

"But Kakashi-sensei how could she not know?,"

"People learn at different speeds," kakashi shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I maintain that I'm just a freak,"

The two ninja's sweated.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"You mean you found her...And you let her get away," Itachi asked slowly as he tried to make sense of the major news bomb Deidara had just dropped on him and Tobi, who was standing in the darkest corner furthest away from them shaking his head and resisting the urge to grab the blond by the throat and throttle him until he stopped kicking.

"That's what I said, hmm," Deidara felt like an idiot, he was an S-CLASS-CRIMINAL he could take on a seven..Wait, no, eleven year old girl without a problem, even if he was in this form, it would've only taken a little bit of chakra to break the Jutsu Pain put on him and grab her.

"Exactly what did she say to get you to do that?," The Uchiha ground out.

"Did she kick you where it hurts?," ''Tobi'' chuckled dryly his voice deepening.

"No, she said her dad was there with her, and then she randomly pointed to the silver haired guy wearing a mask, yeah,"

"Kakashi Hatake was there was he...Well I guess it isn't so bad that you didn't capture her then and there," Itachi gave a light sigh.

"Why not?, hmm," Deidara asked, not remembering his encounter with the Jounin.

"Because he is a very powerful shinobi, you've fought him once before, right after you got the one tails host,"

"Oh right, I thought he looked familiar, he has that damn eye cruse as you do right?,"

The Uchiha nodded, "Yes..He would've easily been able to kill you or injure you,"

"Pft, he couldn't kill me, I'm going to go out with a BANG! Yeah!," The bomber yelled loudly.

"He would've made you go out with a bang alright," The pale skinned man in the corner chuckled to himself.

Deidara eyed him uneasily, "What's up with his voice?, hmm,"

Itachi sweated and shrugged.

**TBC:TBC:TBC**

**Hmm...yeah this was horrible..But hey what;s new..Random moment I had while writing this, For some reason I just couldn't stop think about how it was TOBI of all people that found Deidara's arm back in the early part of Shippuden. Here is my brain fart of that.**

***Tobi standing in his box world just chillin* *arm suddenly flies in through a swirling vortex* Tobi: WTF?**

**That's how it went down ^_^**

**Thank you for reading please review! JA NE~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the worst written/most interesting chapter. Oh my gosh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or any of its characters Masashi Kishimoto does. I do however own Kimiko, her clan, and the song she sings this chappie yes it is mine even if the lyrics should be put to a previously existing melody.**

**Since I forgot most of the names of the people who story alerted and stuff, Let's just get started.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kimiko staggered down the village street trying to keep her umbrella from being pulled out of her grip by the strong winds of the upcoming storm. The sky was covered by dark clouds and in the distance she could hear the rumbling of thunder.

It was going to rain today, It WAS going to rain, it wasn't just going to pass like Kakashi had said before she departed earlier that morning, it was going to start pouring any minute now.

And after one final flash of lightning, it did, all be it lightly.

"Ah!," She yelled picking up her pace and running for the closest shelter she could find, which was a closed shops extended auning, it barely managed to shield her from the heavying down pour.

"Great prediction Kashi," Kimiko closed her eyes and umbrella before tapping it on the side of her shoe.

"Hey.." A small voice called.

'_What now?,'_ The brunette didn't feel like talking to anyone today, but she didn't want to be rude. She opened her eyes and turned.

"Hey you're that boy from yesterday!," She exclaimed pointing a finger directly in the face of the rude blond boy from the day before.

"And you're that girl," He expected to run into her again, that's why that damn Uchiha and the loud mouthed annoyance were with him this time, well that and he wanted to pick up some new kunai and they had to keep the best ones on the very top shelf. (It's like food)

A black haired...Woman? Walked up behind the boy sporting an akward looking smile (Looked like she had gas) and a beautiful solid white silk kimiko that barley covered her ankles.

Followed by a pale man with black hair wearing a fine suit.

'_They look so dressed up, is there a festival?,'_ Kimiko thought, blinking slightly when the woman spoke.

"Den, honey, who is this?," She asked in a voice that reminded the eleven-year-old of Ritsu.

Tobi tried his best to keep from laughing, that boy really would do anything to carry out an order, like an overly obedient dog.

"This is Kimiko Sukima, _mother_," ''Den'' said with a strait expression. It wasn't so strange for him to say that anymore, that stupid hotel cashier, the second he turned back to normal size that bitch would be the FIRST person to get blown up. Calling him cute how dare she.

"Ah I see, I am Ina..And this is my, _husband_," The word was spat,"Tobi,"

Tobi nodded with a deep frown, lines around his mouth told Kimiko that he did that alot, "pleased," he said in a deep voice.

She could feel the love, "It's nice to meet you ma'am, sir," the two adults looked at each other.

"Such a polite girl," Ina commented with a small, almost unnoticable, smile.

Kimiko blushed lightly and gazed off to the side, her eyes focused on a pink and red dot in the distance running towards the four of them.

she squinted her eyes trying to make out the dots features, fair looking skin, and emerald eyes..Only one person fit that bill.

"Kimiko!," Sakura greeted, her worried frown stretched into a large releaved smile as she jogged over to the store. Her hair stuck to her face from the heavy rain.

"Oh Sakura,"

The three mysterious strangers sweated at the timing of the pinkette, last time it was Hatake this time the Kunoichi that killed Sasori? Were they keeping watch over this girl or what.

"What are you doing here?," the small brunette asked.

"Kakashi-sensei asked for me to come find you and bring you home, he said it was urgent that you got there fast,"

She had a reason to leave, Kimiko could've just out of her skin and danced, or just the latter since the former is probably very painful, but she just gave a simple nod instead.

"Okay let's go!," She ran off into the pouring rain in the direction of the apartment complex that could be seen in the distance.

"But what about them?," Sakura called out, stopping Kimiko in her tracks, she turned around and gave a wave, ignoring the rain pounding down on her head, "Um..Oh I'm sorry, I have to go, it was fun meeting you again,"

"Uh yeah same," Den nodded.

"Bye! Come on Sakura I'll race you!," The girl slid/skipped around before taking off running again.

"Kimiko you'll slip!," Sakura darted off after her, "Be careful!,"

Tobi narrowed his eyes, "That was the target," he grumbled.

"She's being guarded though," Itachi pulled on the sleeves of his Kimono.

"Not a problem," Deidara smirked.

**-With Kakashi-**

"Bull move! You're in the way glutton!," Bisuke growled trying to pear out from behind the large bulldog blocking the medium sized crack in the door of Kakashi's bedroom.

The jounin had put them in there while he talked with some woman that showed up at his door only a few moments ago. He didn't give any explination as to why they couldn't go out there, but he did order them not to come out no matter what.

So here they were jumping over each other trying to see, or at least hear, the conversation.

Pakkun jumped from the top of Bulls head with a 'Hph', and padded over to the other dogs that were smart enough not to be as loud as Bisuke.

"What'd they say Pakkun?," Uhei asked eagerly, his tail wagging furiously.

"They're talking about Kimiko, apparently that is the woman that will be taking her in soon," Pakkun sat.

Shiba's head popped up from underneath his tail, his and Urushi's nap now over, "What are you talking about? The pup never said anything about Kimi leaving," he gave a yawn and stretched out,

while Urushi plopped over onto his side with a sigh.

"Tsunade told me when we first picked her up," The pug closed his eyes.

"But she can't leave! she's our pup!," Uhei barked in surprise. Kimiko and he got along very well, he was her favorite and often let him sleep with her on her futon.

"You mean your pup she's like a little devil around us," Akino said lazily scratching behind his ear, this was met with a glare from the bandaged hound.

"If you know what's good for you you'll take that back before you lose an ear," he growled.

"I can't believe Kakashi is planning on sending her off," Bull lazily waddled over to the rest of them.

"Sorry to break it to you but it isn't exactly a news flash," The pug stated.

"What do you mean?," Guruko asked, his freshly polished little headband drooping around his neck.

"That's how it was going to be from the beginning,"

The ninken all froze and slowly looked at their master, who was standing in the doorway, looking as bored as ever.

"She was never intended to stay here for long, only a month from now she'll be gone," Kakashi shrugged and leaned up against the door frame.

"Now that'll be an interesting conversation," Bisuke commented, "She will not take it well,"

"You're right...And that's why I'm not going to tell her, _none _of you are," The copy-nins eye barrowed showing that he was serious.

"But, we can't lie to her Kakashi, you just sent out Sakura to bring her home because something important came up, what are you going to tell her if not the truth?,"

"Simple..That I'm going to teach her chakra control while Naruto works on harnessing his wind nature,"

"That's it? You think she'll buy that? She's not stupid Kakashi she'll figure it out eventually," She wasn't the most clever girl, Bisuke knew that, but she certainly wasn't as Niave as most children.

"I know she's a smart girl, that's why I'm not telling her,"

The Ninken blinked, they didn't understand what that meant. Humans were so complicated.

"I'm going to go get dinner started, Kimi will kill me if I don't hone my culinary skills," Kakashi laughed spinning around on his heel.

"Poor girl..She'll be crushed," Uhei muttered it was more to himself but most of the others dogs pricked their ears.

_"Kashi! I'm home,"_

"Speak of the devil," Bull yawned loudly, letting his tongue droop out of his mouth and flop around, big globs of drool dripped onto the floor like candle wax, making the other Ninken groan in disgust.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth," Pakkun scolded.

In the next room over Kimiko had finnished slipping off her shoes and was happily trotting to the kitchen, eager to hear what her care-taker wanted to tell her.

She found him standing over the stove, a towl thrown over both of his shoulders, a red pot steaming in fornt of him.

"Kashi!," Kimiko ran up to him with a smile.

"Hey Kimi," Kakashi patted her head, he held back from putting all of his weight down like he had done last time, since Aoba had seen what happened and explained the Do's And Dont's in detail. The silver haired ninja had acted like he was ignoring him, but was internally making notes.

"What are you doing?," The brunette giggled.

"Cooking of course, what does it look like,"

"I meant what are you cooking? it smells like chicken but strangely something else," She breathed in deeply, "Hmm...Onions?,"

"Ding!," The jounin tapped the wooden spoon on the cabinet above the stove.

Kimiko watched him stir the broth in the pot in silence for a few minutes,"So what did you want to tell me?," she asked since he obviously wasn't going to speak up any time soon.

"Hn.."

"You told Sakura to pick me up because you wanted to tell me something important,"

"Oh right," Kakashi sweated, "later today I'm going to help you learn the basics of chakra control and tomorrow, if it's not raining, then I'm going to begin teaching you,"

"But it's raining outside," Kimiko jabbed a thumb over her shoulder and listened to the loud pitter patter outside.

"We have plenty of room in the living room," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"You're joking," The serious look that passed over the jounins face told her, he wasn't, not in the least, "Okay..Sure, whatever, just don't blame me if something get's broken,"

"What's there to break," He laughed.

A short silent decended down on them, "...Say Kimi,"

"Yes?,"

"What happened..Back when we first met?,"

"You mean how you suddenly got pissed off for no reason and jumped out the window," A hand harshly connected with the back of Kimiko's head, snapping it forward.

"Watch your mouth young lady," Kakashi scolded, "And no, before that..Why were you there to begin with?,"

"I got hurt,"

"That much is obvious,"

"...I fell, off of a cliff, I was running from something, a shadow.." Kimiko's eyes glazed over.

"What?,"

"...It..." Her legs gave way and she fell backwards, Kakashi caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Kimi..Kimi! Kimiko!,"

_Kimiko panted harshly as she ran full speed through a maze of thick trees, her foot caught on a branch tripping her up but not stopping her. "Daddy! Please help!," she yelled loudly her eyes full of fear and unshed tears._

_**"Come back my child, I'm doing this to protect you,"**__ A long streamline black orb quickly followed after her, expertly avoiding things the girl had trouble with._

_"NO!," _

_**"COME BACK TO YOUR FAMILY!,"**_

_Kimiko stumbled onto her knees as her foot caught on a root, looking over her shoulder, the black orb was coming closer and closer, a trail of goo followed it._

_"__**IT'S NOT SAFE OUT HERE!,"**_

_The brunette scrambled on her knees towards the drop off of the cliff she was on, it had an angle and the rocks were mostly scattered down near bottom. It would hurt, but it was either this or go back._

_With one gulp she tucked and rolled down the cliff side. the black orb hovered, watching the girl cry out in pain when she hit the rocks below, then go still._

Kimiko's eyes snapped open and she bolted up out of her dream, a damp cloth fell onto her lap as she did so, she panted, her eyes darted around trying to help her put a name to her location. She was in the living-room, in her futon, practically buried under a mound of blankets.

"Stupid dream," she muttered, picking up the rag she used it to wipe her forehead free of sweat.

"Kimiko,"

"Uhei?," The dog was sitting in the archway of the living room, his ears keenly pricked.

"Did I wake you?," He asked.

"No..Why what were you doing?," Uhei trotted over to the girl, putting his front paws on the soft mound of blankets.

"Aah nothing,"

"Is there something you want?,"

"Oh right.." he hopped up onto the thin matress, being careful not to hit Kimiko, and sat before continuing,"Kimi, how would you feel if somebody, came by one day and took you away?,"

"I'd put up a fight is what I'd do! I don't want to leave.."

"Even if they'd give you the family you're missing?,"

"You guys are my family..You're like my brother, Pakkun is like my grandpa, Bull is like my uncle the others are like my cousins..And Kashi is like my dad!," She exclaimed, her head drooping down after a second, "That sounded so corny didn't it?,"

The hound sweated and gave a grin, "Yeah, but it was very sweet too,"

"Well it's true," Kimiko looped her arms around Uhei's neck as she hugged him tightly.

The dark eye that glinted in the light of the moon shining through the window of the kitchen drooped into a saddened look.

**-Time skip!-**

The next day Kakashi said goodbye to Kimiko as she left for the academy before quickly heading off to the training field, it was still early morning but today seemed more lively than usual, there were alot more people out wandering around, there were even a couple of ninja in the open field sparring.

He easily avoided being caught in a conversation.

"Good morning Kakashi," A familiar voice chimed.

Kakashi blinked at the Black haired medic assistant standing at the shining stone, "Good morning Shizune," he greeted.

"Oink!," The little pig in Shizune's arms whined for attention.

"Morning to you too TonTon," Kakashi sctratched behond the little animals ear.

"Where's Kimiko?,"

"On her way to the academy, Later I plan on teaching her chakra control,"

"I thought you had to train Naruto?,"

"I can train both of them, besides Naruto is a quick learner, when it comes to Jutsu anyway,"

They fell into silence.

"So I'm assuming you met with the Yamanaka interested in adopting Kimiko?," Shizune tried to start a conversation.

"Yes, yesterday, we had a good long talk and she seems genuinly interested," The jounin lazily placed his hands in his pockets and rested his weight on one leg.

"Do you have a good feeling about her?,"

"..I'm not sure," he answered truthfully, "She seemed a bit stale, kind of boring, but she was pretty excited when I told her Kimi loved to cook," By excited he meant she actualluy smiled for a split second before going back to her dazed bored look.

"You know...There's another thing you can do,"

"Oink,"

Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the stone.

**-With Kimiko-**

_**"Blooming flowers**_

_**Upon the hill**_

_**Sway with the**_

_**Soft spring wind.**_

_**Together **_

_**With the sun**_

_**They remind me**_

_**Of our times,"(**_**1).**

Kimiko stopped, the sound of leaves crumpling and wind rushing by breifly passed. She looked around.

"Hello?,"

Another swishing sound made her snap around in the opposite direction.

She stiffled a sigh at The little blond boy Den who stood with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face, "You again, Are you stalking me or something?," it was meant as a joke but when his facial expression didn't waver she grew suspicious.

"I-," A hand cloaked in black made contact with her neck, hitting a pressure point and knocking her out without any problem. She fell back limply into Tobi's arms.

"That was simple," he laughed, throwing the girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Just as I said, hmm," Deidara released the jutsu hiding his true form.

"Come on Sempai, let's bring her to leader!," Tobi did the same, the bright orange mask he usually wore appeared in place of the pale young face.

"He'll be pleased that it didn't take all that long," Kisame smirked walking out of the shadows, his transformation jutsu still in effect.

"Indeed," Itachi nodded. (he's still wearing a kimono..He likes them :3)

The four shinobi poofed off. Unknown to them,

Standing on the rooftop above was a cloaked black figure, its pitch black hand reached out from underneath the fabric, a tar like liquid ran down its arm to its elbow eventually dripping off onto the roof. The clay shingles covering it cracked and a tiny twig with one leaf and a blood red Orchid sprouted from it.

**"Run, run, run, no matter where you hide, I will find you my sweet little blossom,"**

**TBC-TBC-TBC**

**(1) This song was written to Companions from the Shippuden soundtrack (so maybe listen to that to get the melody?), it only goes up to the 29 second mark though..Much love to the Composer.**

**What's going on? Who is that mysterious person? Is it even a person? Only I know! Because I finally figured out exactly how I want this to go ^_^! 'bout time, seven chapters in =_=**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please forgive me! These are getting shorter and shorter the more important they are..Counter productive? Oh yeah. Plus it's totally POINTLESS!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! That is all.**

**0000**

Kimiko struggled against the restraints that held her to the hard wooden chair, it hurt her backside and she wanted to get off. But the people standing around her ,forming a human wall, didn't seem to want to heed her struggle. Leaving her fruitless and tired.

"Who are you guys? Where am I? Did you kidnap me?," She began to ask questions rapid-fire, trying to annoy her captures.

"Silence!," A man with spiky orange hair boomed loudly, narrowing his ringed eyes at her, she went quiet immedietly, "You are in the Akatsuki lair,"

Kimiko heard a whisper "One of them anyway,"

Pain cleared his throat, the other voice meeped, "We are the Akatsuki..And yes, little one, we did kidnap you,"

"Why?,"

"Because you are a Sukima, and that clan dissapeared long ago,"

"What's your point?," The girl tilted her head innocently.

"If you are in fact part of the Sukima clan then you should be much older,"

Kimiko blinked dully at him, a question mark could almost be seen floating above her head.

"So we figured you must either be lying about who you are, or you really have quite the story to tell,"

"I don't have a story to tell, I don't have anything to tell you people!," Kimiko yelled.

"Sure you do...You see when I was a child, my sensei once told me the story of the village inhabited by your clan, he and his team mates stopped by to pick up supplies before traveling on to Amegakure," He gripped her chin to pull her head up,"But when they returned, the entire village had vanished...Tell me" he smirked,"...What happened to your people?,"

**-In Konoha-**

Kakashi walked through the village market, flipping through oen of his old Icha Icha books out of boredom. He was on his way to pick up some more clothes for Kimiko from Ritsu's shop, Tsunade had set it up for him so he had to go, she didn't say he had a tiem limit though. (tee hee)

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted, a basket full of produce hung fron her arm.

"Hello Sakura," Kakashi's eye scrinkled in a smile.

"Where's Kimi? At home? I picked up some Dango for her," The pinkette held up a white paper bag.

"You mean she's not here with you?," The copy-nin blinked.

"Uh-uh," Sakura shook her head.

Over hearing the conversation was a certain chuunin coming back from a meeting with Anko,"Kakashi-sensei," he called, jogging up to the two.

"Iruka..."

"I was over there and i couldn't help but over hear that Kimiko isn't at your home,"

"No she isn't..What, didn't she show up for class today?," Kakashi asked, his eyes narrowing as the gears in his mind turned.

Iruka shook his head.

"Sensei, I have a bad feeling about this," Sakura muttered.

Kakashi flipped his book shut and put it in his back pocket, "Me too,"

**-On the outskirts of the village-**

A black cloaked figure calmly strided down the path leading out of the village, a trail of small flowers of different colors and grass sprouted from each step he took.

He hummed lightly with a smirk on his face,"**Kimiko, come out, come out where ever you are,"** He chuckled, picking up his pace into a run.

The plants following him began to grow in thick bundles, falling off the trail, covering it almost completely.

**-Back with Kimiko-**

"Tell us young one," Pain taunted, forcefully shaking Kimiko's head from side to side.

"I can't!," She yelled, squinting her eyes shut.

"If you don't tell us willingly we'll have to do it the hard way,"

"THEN DO IT! I _can't _tell you,"

"Fine then..Have it your way..Itachi," The Rinnengan user ordered the Uchiha to step forward.

"Hn,"

Pain stepped out of Itachi's line of vision, still holding the girls chin up so she had to look the sharingan user in the eye.

Kimiko screamed out in pain as an unknown chakra forced itself into her mind.

Itachi made a hand sign when he entered the small girls inner thoughts. (I don't know if the sharingan can actually do this but, hey it's called a Fanfic,)

Rows upon rows of still frames filed bye at light-speed, the uchiha's eyes looked them over quickly and expertly, looking for the one he needed. Kimiko's moans of pain could be heard inside her own subonscious, but Itachi simply blocked them out.

The pictures suddenly grinded to a hault, as Itachi took in the image, it was of a village, the people were all looking up to the sky which was dark with looming rain clouds.

"Hn," he grunted getting to work with this specific memory.

_People screamed and parents picked up their children as red flashes illuminated the dark horizon, explosions._

_A grand statue of a eight eyed creature erected in the center of the village began to crumble._

Itachi ignored them as he took in the sight of the marvel_. It looked like a goat with a fluffy collar around its neck, but the giant 57 point rack on its head screamed deer. Running down the sides of its snout ,three on each side, were its eyes, narrowed like it was scheming something. Its head was held high and its nose was pointed upwards_.

"Itsuki," Itachi muttered.

_The stone on its back fell away, revealing black silky long fur which caught in the wind and sprigged up, slowly the rest of the rock fell away from the rest of its body and end of its snout, its chest moved as it took in a deep breath, it stomped its hooves kicking up dust, the remaining cover over its eyes fell and shattered, Showing off glowing red orbs._

_The creature grew and towered over the village, snorting and blowing as it looked around._

Itachi took a step back, it was a mere illusion, but it was still very intimidating, even for him.

_"Lord Itsuki!," A man with brown hair and piercing green eyes yelled out, clutching a sleeping child wrapped in a white blanket close to his chest._

_A woman with black hair and matching green eyes stood next to him, one hand on her back, the other on her heavily swollen stomach._

_"__**The air is seasoned with the pungent scent of blood..Tell me," **__The grand creature dipped its head down towards the people gathered below, "__**What is happening?,"**_

_"There is a war..Between Konohagakure, Iwagakure and Sunagakure__**(1)**__," The pregnant woman answered._

_Itsuki lifted his head up towards the sky, reassuming the same pose he had while encased in stone._

_**"Not..This time,"**__ he growled out._

Itachi blinked as he was forced out of Kimiko's mind by his own chakra spiking uncontrollably.

"The hell was that?, yeah," Deidara asked, sensing the spike.

"I don't know.." The Uchiha clenched his hand and released it ,he narrowed his eyes, the chakra flow in his right arm had been blocked by something.

"Well what did you find out?," Pain asked, his ahnds interwoven behind his back.

"Their God, Itsuki was sealed in a statue, when the sky lit up from the war, he released himself,"

"And?,"

"That's all I saw, I was pushed out, something didn't want me to see any more," Standing beside the unconscious Kimiko, Tobi narrowed his eyes before taking practicular interest in the girl, because of his mask this remained unseen by the others.

"Could it have been the girl?," Kisame spoke up.

"No, this was powerful, much more powerful than she," Itachi silently snorted.

"I see...If I find a way to seal up what ever it was, could you try it again?," Pain asked.

"Yes," Itachi kept his now sluggishly moving chakra system hidden from him, he didn't need to use his hands to repeat what was just done anyway.

"Then that is what we shall do, until I find a seal that might work, we must refrain from killing her,"

"You mean she's staying here? Where will we put her? We don't have a prison in this hideout, hmm," Deidara pointed out.

The Akatsuki hideouts normally had prison cells, no if, and, or but's about it. This one inpraticular was the only one that didn't.

"She'll stay with me sempai,"

"Tobi, why would you let a little brat stay in your room?, yeah,"

"Leader," Konan peeped.

"That's fine Tobi," Pain nodded.

Konan opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it. Whether the feeling of dread in her gut came from her distrust of the masked man or something else, she wasn't sure, but she did know that something bad was going to happen.

**-Back in Konoha-**

In the training grounds stood Jounin, Chuunin and a single Gennin, listening intently to the Copy-ninja as he gave instructions to the mission at hand. Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka and Kakashi's Ninken had searched for Kimiko on their own, but even for a highly skilled Jounin, a student of the Slug sannin and a Teacher (that speaks for itself) there was still too much ground to cover on their own.

They needed help, plus Iruka had to return to the Academy before something got burnt to a crisp.

"Kiba, you, Hinata and Shino go East, Gai you and your team go South, Shikamaru, Ino and choji you go North, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Naruto and I will head out West," Kakashi ordered in a strict tone.

"Yes sir!," The teenagers all nodded, running off into the distance, most on foot, one on a dog.

"I will do everything in my power to find Kimiko! You can count on me!," Gai followed his team in a blur of green.

"Come on!," Naruto yelled, kicking up dirt as he darted due west, towards the village gate. He knew that there was no way Kimiko was still in the village, and even if he was wrong, there was no harm in checking out the forest just in case.

They arrived at the gate quickly, Naruto slid to a hault, he blinked at the tiny flowers sprigged up on the path, but ignored them and after the other members of his team caught up, took off running again.

As they continued on more and more flowers began to appear on the dirt path, Naruto ignored them, his eyes set firmly on the horizon, the others however took interest and stopped.

When the gennin noticed, he stopped too and joined them with only mild interest.

"What is that?," Kakashi asked.

Sakura knelt down to examined the plants, "They're flowers..Red and White tulips, these are Biship's lace," She pointed to a long stemed plant with tiny hairs and white flowers on upturned leaves, "And Orchid's,"

"What are they doing growing in the middle of the path?," Naruto asked, pushing them over with his foot.

Yamato crossed his arms,"Better question, what are they doing growing in such a strange manner,"

"They look like footsteps," Sai pointed out.

The small group followed the steps until the once clear path became thick with overgrown vegitation.

"Woah," The blond muttered, staring wide eyed.

"Rhododendron," **(2)** Sakura muttered, "It's an exotic type of shrub...It's too thick, we'll have to go over,"

"Right," The four leaped off into the hanging tree branches over head.

Sakura watched the forest ground below, as the bushes continued to thicken the furthur they went. She narrowed her eyes, there was something up ahead, she could feel it.

**-Back with the Akatsuki-**

Tobi pulled the dark blue blanket up to Kimiko's chin so she wouldn't get cold during the night, the girl looked up at him with fear in her eyes, she whimpered and hid the bottom part of her face under the blanket.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," ''Tobi'' calmed, his voice deep and soothing.

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her eye-lids droop then snap open before drooping again. Her head was throbbing and she was tired, very tired.

"You can sleep..I will watch over you,"

As if on cue Kimiko shut her eyes '_Kashi...'_ she thought quickly fading off into a dreamless sleep.

**(Picture of Itsuki will be my Profile pic if you want to see =w=, antlers suck, just a heads up)**

**TBC TBC**

**(1). Sunagakure technically started the war, going all coo-coo trying to find the third Kazekage. Not sure if they were actually PART of it but. Eh.**

**(2). These ARE real flowers. They signify Wariness, technically it's Beware but my grammer sucks enough already.**

**The flowers mentioned in this chapter are there for a reason, they signify different things.**

**Red Tulips: **_**Declaration of Love.**_

**White Tulips: **_**Forgiveness.**_

**Biship's Lace or Queen Anne's lace: **_**Delicate femininity. **_**(These are actually part of the Carrot family but are not edible)**

**Orchid's: **_**Delicate beauty.**_

**Yes as you can tell this creature is very smitten with Kimiko. Only four (or five) chapter left until Kimiko's adventure ends ^_^.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys like this one..I stayed up all night writing it. Been very busy. Heh me busy, who would've thought?**

**Thankies to: Yuti-chan and Generalwildfire..Nya! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Blah!**

**0 0 0 0**

_**Itsuki**_

**0 0 0 0**

Tobi sat on the end of his bed where Kimiko was currently sleeping, he watched in amusement as she kicked at him in her sleep, his weight pinned down the blankets making it hard for the girl to stretch out her legs fully.

"Uhei get off, you're heavy," she grumbled in an annoyed tone. landing a foot to the masked mans thigh.

"Who's Uhei?," he asked with a giggle. (Man giggle)

Kimiko eye's snapped open at his unfamiliar voice and shot up, the hand that went out to hold her up missed the edge of the bed sending her crashing to the floor with a heavy thump.

She groaned and clutched the back of her head.

"Be careful, you can't die yet," Tobi said, rising up from the bed and standing over her with his hands interlocked behind his back.

Kimiko glared up at him with a small pout,"Stupid jerk," she mumbled, picking herself up off the hard-wood floor and straitening out her blue short sleeved shirt and blue plad skirt.

A tiny roar erupted from her stomach, "Hey you guys got any food in this place? or are you like anorexic hermits?," she asked.

"We got food," Tobi nodded, folding his arms.

"You got food," Kimiko repeated walking past him.

"We got food," Tobi chuckled. Putting a hand on his hip he pointed to the open wooden door, "Onward!,"

Kimiko laughed at him and the two left the room, they went down the hall and turned right, went down another hall, went through a door traveled down yet another hall, went through a large open area that was empty aside from a chair, the girl recognised it as the one from the day before.

"Where are the others that were here yesterday?," Kimiko asked, looking up to the masked man.

"They're gone, you see, those of us in the Akatsuki rarely ever meet in the flesh, yesterday was the first day ever that we were all together," he explained.

"So..How do you get mission instructions and stuff like that?,"

"We use these," He held up his hand showing off the ring on his thumb, "It's hard to explain how they work," he laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's okay, just wonderin'," Kimiko shrugged, taking interest in the blank walls of the hall.

When the lit shining through the open doorway of the kitchen Tobi yelled out, "Food!," he picked up Kimiko and jogged/skipped to the kitchen, where he put her back down at a wooden table.

"How old are you?," Kimiko joked.

"Older than you'll ever get," Tobi's voice deepened, sounding alot like the man that she'd met in the village, "Now what do you want to eat?," it returned to its normal pitch.

"Depends, what'cha got?,"

"Not sure, we haven't used this hideout in a while,"

Tobi's head dissapeared behind the fridge door, he held up a white clay bottle.

"We got tea," he announced.

"That's fine, not really hungry anyway," The brunette shrugged, lying through her teeth.

"If you say so," Tobi got a couple of matching cups and set them on the table before filling them half way with the cold tea. He sat down and proceeded to stare at her while he held his cup.

"I thought you said that you didn't use this hideout often," Kimiko suddenly said as she sipped her tea.

"We don't,"

"Then why does it look like somebodies home," Kimiko tapped the wooden surface of the table as if trying to prove her point.

"Some of us actually have to stay here for some period of time sometimes, one of us might get injured and need to heal in a safe secure place or somebody might simply need to rest after a long battle,"

"Oh,"

The two fell into a silence.

Kimiko finnished her tea with a content sigh then looked to Tobi and opened her mouth to speak, quickly snapping it shut again when he beat her to the punch.

"They're here," Tobi grumbled standing from the table.

"Huh?," Kimiko blinked at him.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back," The masked man stepped into the shadows of the hallway, disappearing into the darkness.

**-With Kakashi and the others-**

"See I told you it would work," The pink haired medic grinned, leaning up against the tree she and her team mates were perched on.

After searching all night, they'd finally reached the end of the trail of thick overbrush, it had trail off of the forest path some time ago, but thanks to Sakura's suggestion to keep following it, they'd found their way to an Akatsuki hideout.

"Good call Sakura," Kakashi praised.

"Sai and I will head off to the northern reigon while you head inside," Yamato said.

"Right," Sakura nodded, turning her back to teh two ninja who quickly darted off.

Kakashi pulled up his headband and used his Sharingan to search for Kimiko's specific chakra signature, even though he'd never actually seen her chakra he knew it was her's when he saw it.

"This way," he whispered to Sakura, who nodded and followed him inside the hideout through a ventelation shaft.

'_Ventelation shaft? really?,'_ (It's **4:30 **_**am**_don't hate me.)

The three traveled down the corridor it led too, a bright light from an open door shone in the darkness.

"Kimiko!," Naruto yelled.

In the kitchen Kimiko heard the voice echo through the hideout, she shook her head and got up from the table, she poked her head out the doorway, it was too dark to see anything that wasn't in the small light of the candles on the wall.

"Kimi!," the voice called again, this one was different than the first one it sounded almost like..

"Kashi!," The silver haired Jounin walked into the light of the doorway, his usually laid back appearance was long gone and all that remained was his releaf.

"We've come to take you back," his eyes crinkled in a smile as he picked her up.

"B-but-," Kimiko stuttered in protest. This couldn't happen, if Kakashi was here, then **he** was probably here too, watching from the shadows.

"let's go before they come to check out the yelling," The older ninja was ready to take off when Kimiko landed a small fist to his shoulder, it didn't hurt in the least but he still felt it, barely.

"NO!," The girl yelled.

"What do you mean 'No'?, we have to get of here,"

"Kashi let me go! These people can protect me!,"

"How could you say that?~!," Naruto screeched, appearing out of nowhere with Sakura in tow, "They kill people Kimiko! And they'll kill you if you stay here!,"

"I'll take my chances!," Kimiko yelled back.

"How could you even trust them! You weren't with them for one day!,"

"Somethings happening, there's someone after me, I need all the protection I can get,"

"We have ANBU!,"

"You mean those guys that just sat idle on the sidelines when the Third hokage was fighting Oro-whatever?,"

Kakashi and Sakura blinked leaving the situation for Naruto to twitch and scream, "Who told you that?~!,"

"Ritsu," Kimiko answered simply.

"Okay fine so the ANBU aren't exactly the best, but you have me, and you have Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and Lady Tsunade and everyone else," Sakura looked at the little girl she'd come to know with a sad expression.

"That's not enough...Not against him," she shook her head.

"Against who?,"

**"Me,"**

The three of them snapped their heads in the direction of the growling voice, "Who are you?~!,"

A black cloaked figure stepped into the dim light of the hall candles, he rose a hand and pulled back his hood, revealing a long pale face and glowing red eyes with pupils resembling that of a snake, a black goo dripped from his long slicked back hair.

"Lord..Itsuki," Kimiko's eyes flashed with fear, "No, no, no! Let me go! Put me down!," she began to squirm and struggle in Kakashi's grip, she kicked and flailed her arms, trying to escape.

"Kimiko stop!," Kakashi ordered, shifting her down so she was dangling underneath his arm, she continued throwing punches and kicks out into the air, even though she knew it wasn't going to do anything. Her Kashi wasn't going to give her up, she was grateful for that, but at the same time, she knew that if he didn't let her go, he would suffer the same fate as her village.

**"My little Kimi, it's time to come home,"** itsuki rose a hand beckoning her to come to him.

Kimiko glared at him and continued yelling, "Let me down Kashi!," she managed to knee him in the tail bone.

Kakashi flinched at the pain and squeezed her in-between his body and arm,"Be quiet!,"

Kimiko flinched in shock and went limp.

"You are all very loud," Came a smooth voice from the shadows of the hallway. A black haired man with glowing red eyes and stresslines on his face stepped into view, along with the other five Akatsuki.

"Itachi Uchiha!," Naruto glared daggers at him.

"Damnit!," The teacher cursed under his breath, this was just great, first the creepy red eyed guy and now the Akatsuki.

"You there drop the Sukima," Kisame let his Samehada fall to the ground creating a small crater in the stone floor with ease.

"Not a chance Akatsuki," Sakura yelled (finally she speaks!)

**"If you will not give her to me, I will take her by force,"**

"Just try it!,"

Itsuki snapped his fingers summoning a group of black rose vines which grew out of the walls and ground, lashing out trying to wrap around everything and everyone in the hall way, a wall of the prickly plants blocked both passages and covered the walls, creating a thick nearly unbreakable baracade.

"The vines are made out of chakra," Itachi's sharingan spun.

"If we can't get the girl, I think this guy will be fucking better," Hidan propped his scythe up onto his shoulder, keeping the hilt of the weapon in the crook of his elbow.

"I don't think the Sukima is even necessary anymore, hmm," Deidara chuckled.

"I agree, capture him, kill the others," Pain instructed emotionlessly.

The man rolled his crimson orbs at the criminals before adressing Kimiko once again, **"I'm going home and you are coming with me,"** he said.

"Screw you!," Kimiko finally wiggled free out of Kakashi grip and fell to the floor, landing on her knees.

She quickly scrambled up and ran towards Tobi and the others, he was taken a-back by this and stepped forward, interested to see what she would do. Kimiko slid and jumped onto the wall, she fazed through it like a spirit and continued to run off into the forest.

**"Kimi!,"** The pale man followed her, fazing through the wall just like she had done.

"Why are you doing this! Just leave me alone!," The girl screamed, her legs suddenly gave way, making her fall and skid across the ground, she looked down and gasped at the sight of pulsing dicolored veins in her legs, which were slowly creeping up her calves.

Itsuki stepped forward, two green sprigged branches with tiny yellow flowers appeared in his hand.

"No please!,"

**-With Kakashi and the Akatsuki-**

The ninja back in the blocked off room blinked in slight shock, even the criminals seemed suprised about the girls abilities.

"How did she do that?," Sakura asked with a breath.

"I don't know but we need to go help her!," Kakashi ordered.

"Kisame," Pain muttered.

Kisame nodded,"Yes sir," he picked up his sword and threw it up against the vine covered wall, Samehada quickly got to work draining the chakra enough so that the wall would weaken, the vines slowly creaped back into the floor.

"We are no longer after the girl, if you want to go save her, go ahead," The Rinnengan user said to the Konoha shinobi and Konoichi.

"Leader!," two of the Akatsuki whined.

"We are getting the man, not the Sukima, that is our objective,"

"She killed Sasori-no-danna!," Deidara pointed to the pink haired medic, who scowled back at him.

"Get your revenge on your own time Deidara, that is an order,"

"Fine, yeah,"

Deidara threw a tiny clay bird and made a hand sign making it expand, "Come on Tobi, hmm," he ordered jumping onto the owl's back.

"Right, right Deidara sempai!," Tobi swung his arms and jumped onto the bird too.

"You're not going anywhere!," Naruto roared, a ball of wildly spinning chakra in his reared back hand.

"Naruto!,"

"Kakashi-sensei!,"

"Now is not the time! We have more important things to do,"

"He's right Naruto," Sakura watched her team mate drop his arm and disperse his rasengan.

"Fine! do what ever the hell you want," Naruto leaped off into the trees.

(me: Review for the angsting teenager ,Kakashi: You or Naruto?, Me: Not now Kashi T_T)

"Go after him, he's heading towards Yamato and Sai, I'll go find Kimiko,"

Sakura nodded and raced after Naruto.

"You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours,"

Pain nodded, watching the copy-ninja dart off, following the light trail of flowers and small tree branches that had spontaniously grown.

Once he was out of sight, he signaled to the other Akastuki to head off as well, "If he gets in your way..Kill him," he snipped.

"Sir, yes, sir," Deidara chuckled, he and Tobi rose in the air on the clay owl.

Itachi and Kisame took the slower route through the trees along with Hidan, leaving Pain to head back to the hideout to fetch Konan.

**-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi landed on the forest floor after spotting a blue sandle from the high trees above, he picked it up and examined it, he let out a growl and clutched it, it was still warm, "What the hell is going on?," he snarled,"Kimi!,"

The mirror eye spun searching for the brunettes chakra.

"KIMI!,"

**-With Naruto and the others-**

Sakura glared down harshly at Naruto with her hands on her hips, the two sat on a tree branch with Yamato and Sai sweating on the sidelines.

"But Sakura!," Naruto whined as he nursed the throbbing ostridge egg on his head.

"I don't want to hear anymore about it! Kakashi-sensei gave us specific orders! Now we need to follow them,"

"Whatever,"

"If you two are done, I think it's time we carried out those orders,"

"Hey Ugly, which way is Kakashi-sensei?,"

"That way," Sakura pointed towards the way they had just come from.

"let's go back to him, I think he'd appreciate a little help in getting Kimiko, did you find her?,"

"Yes but...You see," Sakura then explained everything that happened in fine detail.

Yamato and Sai both looked to each other when she was done.

"You're kidding ugly," the Pale skinned root ninja said.

"I wish,"

**TBC TBC**

**(1). These two plants are, Arabic Gum and Agrimony, both of which is used to symbolize Protection. I am such a dork.**

**Only three chapters left...Lullaby and goodnight now I'll slip into my coma *Head desk* *snores***

**Madara: *watches me drool* She's out.**

**Kakashi: Please leave a review, RDBA would appreciate it, especially if it's nice!**

**Mada/Kaka: Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I'd like to apologize to everyone for the past few chapters..As well as this one, I've been very lazy here lately and I need to get off my butt and write...Well, get out of my bed, and write.**

**Thank you's to: Yuti-chan (nya!) ,GeneralWildfire...And thanks Purple Sunshine56 for the alert! Yeah only one person alerted. I'm happy though :D**

**-Still don't own Naruto-**

The bright blue skies and shirping of birds were silenced and darkened by luming storm clouds.

Sakura, Naruto, Yamato, Sai and the Copy-ninja leaped through the trees nearing konoha in silence, until the disgruntled looking medic spoke up.

"Sensei I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," Kakashi answered with a sigh as the five of them landed at Konoha's gate, the large green doors open, every ninja who'd been sent to search stood their waiting for their return, Tsunade stood at the front of the pack, she glared harshly at the copy-nin and stomped her way up to him. Her temper flairing.

"What happened! Where is Kimiko?~!," She demanded to know.

Kakashi's eye traveled downwards, "..She's gone, I can't find her," The fifths fist collided with his cheek, snapping his head to the side.

"Damn it! the one time I need you to actually be too careful and you don't do it!," Tsunade yelled.

Naruto glanced off to the side and listened, just like the other ninja surrounding him and his team mates.

"...You once asked me about what I knew of the Sukima clan..Why did you ask me that?," Kakashi questioned quietly.

Taken-a-back the Gondaime's eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion,"What does it matter?,"

"It matters!," The copy-nin barked.

"I asked you because I wasn't sure if you knew the truth or not," Tsunade answered with a sigh.

"And what exactly is the truth?,"

"During the third Shinobi world war, the Sukima's God, Itsuki, enraged by the greed of the nations, decided to transport his people to the place in between the two worlds. Or so everyone thought, you see the God they worshipped wasn't an actual God, it was a No-face spirit that lived in the forest and protected it against people who wanted to destroy it..

The Sukima clan were a group of travelers who's home was destroyed in the very first shinobi war, they wandered around for years going from place to place, but no country accepted them. Then one day they wandered into the forest surrounding Konoha. They set up home and became a trading village," Tsunade turned on her heel and walked off towards her home, " If you want to know the rest of the story, just head out there, to the east, in the valley of white flowers, " she stopped,"Oh and Kakashi..Be sure to watch where you step,"

The young ninja around watched silently, Gai being the only one to speak up, "Would you like us to go with you?,"

"No, you guys stay here," Kakashi shook his head.

"As you wish my too cool rival,"

Without another word Kakashi vanished in a streak of black and silver.

"Do you think he'll find Kimiko?," Naruto asked his pink haired team mate who blinked at him and stuttered ,at his sudden interest, before answering.

"I'm not sure.."

(Yes that entire sequence was totally pointless!)

Kakashi teleported into the far away village in a puff of smoke, when it cleared he took in the sights of the darkened village. Groups of houses and shops lined the drit street, leaves from the various trees growing up directly through the wood of the decomposing carts and stands.

Bright white, almost glowing, flowers covered the ground. most were grouped together near the huts, some were even growing in doorways and on window sills. No matter where they grew the bright green roots stretched down to the ground to gain nutrients.

Kakashi carefully walked through the patches of flowers, heeding Tsunade's warning, when he reached the village center he knelt down to examine a piece of stone that had the symbol for ''tree'' carved in it.

Itsuki meant ''Tree'' Their God was a no face spirit that dweld in the forest. Made sense

He dropped it and stood back up. Suddenly a flash of spiking chakra struck his senses, he recognized it.

"Kimi!," he called out loudly.

A small moan escaped from the darkness of a shadow cast by the position of a few crates stacked up near a house,"Kashi," that single peep confirmed his suspicion.

He trotted over to the crates, knowing full well that this could be a trap, "Kimi.." He gave a light gasp taking in the sight of the small girls bloodied frame, "What happened to you? was it that man that chased you?,"

Kamiko swiped her blood crusted bangs away from her injured eye,"..No, I got away, I did this myself," she answered honestly,

"Why?,"

"I can't go back there...To that place, he sent us, that subconscious world were the sky was always blue, the birds were always singing, the flowers never wilted," Kimiko looked past the jounin to the flowers, "Just like them,"

Kakashi looked at her questioningly.

"These are my clan Kashi, these mere flowers, are Sukima,"

"Sukima..."

"The roots to the flowers are attached to the body of the spirit living inside of them, these flowers are known to feed off of chakra, and nobody ever noticed the human chakra signatures...This was lord Itsuki's fix to the world of the shinobi, just rip our souls from our bodies and let us sit in a flower that is indestructable, unable to die, until the end of time," The girl explained.

"What about you? you are a Sukima, how are you the only one free?,"

"Because I was not a pure blooded Sukima, my mother was a born follower, my father was a traveling merchant, this was a trading village after all, there were always alot of people that came through the village...After the beginning of the third great shinobi world war, lord Itsuki trapped us in the flowers to keep us ''safe'' that's what he said anyway, but it only worked on the clansmen, it worked on me because of my mom,"

"And your father didn't get captured," Kakashi said, somewhat bitterly.

"Yeah, he's free, wandering around somewhere," Kimiko laughed dryly, "Like me I guess..."

"If you were captured, how did you escape?,"

"It was a couple of months ago, only about a day before I met you, the already weak seal that was placed upon me broke, and I woke up underground..It was dark and I couldn't breath, but I managed to dig my way out somehow..Lord Itsuki always kept watch over the village, so when I broke through the ground, he was there waiting for me, I didn't want to go back there so I ran through the forest, heading towards the lights of Konoha..."

"Itsuki was the one that chased you, he was the shadow you told me about," Kakashi said, Kimiko nodded and went on.

"Eventually I came to a cliff and jumped off, I hit a bunch of rocks and stuff on the way down, that's how I got hurt, I knocked myself out when i reached the bottom, and then-,"

"And then the leaf ninja scouting the area found you and brought you to the hospital, where you met me," Kakashi completed the story.

Kimiko gave a small smile, "You know what's really funny?,", Her head fell back against the wall, "Right before I blacked out back then...I could've sworn he was crying,"

"Tell me..How did you faze theough the wall when we were with the Akatsuki?,"

"You have talking dogs and you question my fazing abilities?...It was merely a side-effect to being trapped in that flower out of my body for so long, sometimes my body glitches..Don't ask,"

Thunder rolled in the distance making Kakashi look up just in time to catch sight of a small flash of lightning.

"Come on Kimi.." He gently picked her up (bridal style) and stood, "Let's go get you fixed up,"

After giving a shiver of pain, Kimiko rested her head against his chest, the thudding of his heart created a strong lullaby of sorts, making her yawn as her own beating organ slowed.

"Kashi.." she peeped.

"Hn?,"

"G'night,"

The jounin chuckled, "Good night,"

"...Hey,'

"Hn,"

She breathed in deeply, "I love you dad," the girls thin frame went limp in her care takers arms.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized her chest was still, she wasn't breathing, behind him the dark sky lit up with a bright red glow that quickly enveloped the village and a portion of the forest it was set in.

**-In a forest clearing-**

The pale skinned demon with glowing red eyes smirked at the group of criminals surrounding him, his cloak was gone, shredded into bits and piecesand scattered across the ground, letting the long black hair covering every inch of his animalistic appearance.

Deidara and Tobi kept watch on him from the giant white clay bird hovering above.

"**You dare confront me? Itsuki, God of Summerlan(1),"** Itsuki growled.

"Heh, _yeah _we do, hmm,"

"Sempai! Sempai! Lookie!," The ever hyper Tobi danced around on the bird, pointing towards a pillar of red light that could be seen in the distance from the aireal view he and his partner had.

"The hell is that?, yeah,"

Unseen beneath the orange spiraled mask, Tobi's eyes narrowed. It couldn't have been what he thought, it couldn't have been. Or could it?

Deidara tore his eyes away and saw Itsuki summoning the same large black vines from earlier, the thorns on these were layered and there was liquid running down the vine itself, dripping off the tips of the thorns.

It looked like it would cause some nasty injuries. The bomber smirked, wouldn't be a problem though.

"Tobi, hmm,"

"Yes Sempai?,"

"I want you to head down there and distract him, while I set up one of my specialties,"

"Sir! Deidara-sempai," Tobi fell backwards off the bird and landed on the ground far below with little effort, "Sempai says to fight you!," he shifted into a horse stance.

"**I wouldn't if I were you, child,"** The demon said, flicking his wrist making the vines snap like whips.

"Child...Heh haven't been called that is a long time," ''Tobi'' chuckled in a deepening voice that rivaled Itsuki's.

**'**_**His chakra is massive, he's stronger than he looks...I should be careful,'**_Itsuki thought swipping his obediant living weapons at the masked man.

''Tobi'' let the plants faze through his body, similar to how Kimiko had escaped. "Your power will soon be mine,"

**TBC- TBC**

**(1). Summerlan (or Summerlen') is believed to be the place in between the real world and the after life. Basically it's like taking a pitstop before going to Heaven or Hell.**

**I tried to make this chapter at least semi-enjoyable and interesting. Next chapter up either Thursday OR Monday.**

**Thank you for reading please review! PLEASE!**

**Ja Ne~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I worked until my butt fell asleep!...But it still sucks T_T mainly the fight sequence.**

**I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does as well as TvTokyo I do however own Kimiko, Itsuki and the Sukima-**

A large explosion filled the air in the calm forest.

A black streak that was the God Itsuki slammed into the ground at a bone crunching force.

"Got him, hmm," Deidara said with a smirk, rubbing his scratched up cheek with the back of his hand.

It humored him that the great ''God'' had only managed to land a couple of hits ,via vines, while he was setting up his master piece, still it was more then most of the Iwa-terrorists opponents, who couldn't even land a single blow, no matter the weapon they used.

The Akatsuki members joined around the smoking crater.

Hidan whistled, "Damn blondie did you have to use those little spiders of yours? I wanted a piece of him too," he said, his voice muffled by the sleeve he held over his face.

"Hey don't blame me, hmm, Tobi was the one that beat him to a bloody pulp while I was setting up the bombs, yeah," Deidara passed the blame over to Tobi, who visibly flinched and stiffened at the aura that started to leak off the Zealot.

"You little punk!," he swung his sythe at the masked mans stomach, he jumped back narrowly avoiding being disembowled.

"Tobi didn't mean to!," he yelled, flailing his arms up over his head.

Kisame looked down at his smaller partner with a sharp smirk, "You know for a God he was pretty weak," he said with humor lacing his words.

"Hn..." Itachi grunted, his eyes widened for a split second before he jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding being struck by a tree limb which smacked the ground creating a small crater before realing back into the cloud of dust.

The ex-mist ninja hopped on one foot, having avoided being hit by mere inches,"He's still alive?~!," he barked.

Tobi narrowed his showing eye at the dust cloud, in the pale haze he could make out a growing shadow, "U-um Sempai, Tobi thinks we should run," he stuttured.

"Why?," The group (minus Itachi) Chorused.

"**Because if you don't,"** The criminals looked to the crater, **"I will crush you!,"** The head of teh fully transformed Itsuki rose out of the cloud, he blinked to clear his eyes, before letting out a snort and smirking down at the group.

"That's big goat!,"

"It's a deer Hidan,"

"I don't care what it is! It's still big as a bitch!," (That didn't make sense XD)

"Nice word play Hidan, as always," Kisame grumbled, lazily jumping back when Itsuki stomped.

Itachi sighed and shook his head, pinching teh bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm the throbbing he felt in his eyes.

"Let's go Kisame, we are no longer needed here," He said, quickly dissapearing in a flock of crows before his partner could even respond.

"Aw, I wanted to stay, not every day you get to fight a God, weak or not,"

"Hidan? You're going to?,"

"Pft, I already took out a huge cat, I ain't fighting that thing, Lord Jashin needs sacrifices and I sacrifice that thing because Leader said no,"

'_Why did I hire him?,'_ Tobi internally deadpanned.

**"YOU DARE IGNORE ME?~!,"**

"CRAP!," HIdan jumped away off into the forest.

Deidara shook his head, the Zealot complained about excercising and yet he can do that? how was that even possible?

"Tobi, monouver 3," The terrorist instructed, putting a knee on his clay owls head.

"SIR SEMPAI~!," Tobi saluted.

**"PEST!,"** Itsuki lowered his head and blew at Tobi's small figure.

"Oh my," he muttered quietly.

**-Konoha-**

In the hospital sitting in the waiting area outside of a pateints room, were the group of ninja that had helped in the search for little Kimiko.

"You spent five hours searching the forest, but you didn't check the village Kimiko came from? I find that hard to believe and very uncharacteristic of you," Neji scolded Kakashi, who was the only person beside the Hyuuga standing.

"It's against the rules to go into the village, The Third said it was dangerous, In a way I guess he wasn't that far off," Gai explained to his student, who just tsked and turned away.

"..."

The swinging double doors cracked open and out stepped Tsunade, she glared at the jounin harshly, giving a sigh at his downtrodden look she spoke,"Hatake," she said sternly

"Yes ma'am?," Kakashi asked quietly.

"I think we should talk in private,"

Naruto went to stand up, but was pulled back down by Sakura.

"We'll wait here," she said with a nervous smile.

Tsunade lead Kakashi through the waiting area and a hardwood door that lead to an office, it looked it probably belonged to one of the more stationary medic nin's that weren't usually called off to missions unless absolutly necessary.

"Sit," The fifth ordered, sitting down on the other side of the desk.

The jounin nodded and sat in the chair seated in front of the desk, "How is kimi?," he asked.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this,"

Worry pulsed through his veins, if she was dead, and he hadn't protected her better, not only would he have to worry about Tsunade's famous wrath but the pain coming from losing somebody again, especially since her looks resembled RIn.

"Just tell me!,"

"Kimiko suffered serious injuries, mainly to her head, she has a concusion and lost her right eye,"

"You mean she's alive?,"

"She's got the Will Of Fire and is holding strong," Tsunade nodded

"Thank goodness," Kakashi sighed in releaf

The slug sannin grunted, "Of course this doesn't mean she's out of the woods, she could still relapse or even get a life threatening infection,"

"Yes ma'am I understand,"

His apartment wasn't dirty, she would be able to go home and recoup, she'd be better in no time. Kakashi stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks, no, she might not even want to go back with him, yes she did call him dad but that was probably just spur of the moment.

"I don't think you do, you see this is the exact reason I assigned her to you in the first place, so something like this wouldn't happen, and now at any moment she could die, and it would be on you,"

"Yes ma'am,"

Tsunade looked at him suspiciously, that glazed over look of his, hn taht usually meant trouble.

She put her elbows on teh desk and locked her fingers together, "Have you heard a single word I've said," she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi's voice sounded blank and devoid of everything.

"You're a closet pervert and sleep with your Icha Icha under your pillow,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Idiot not listening to a word I've said," Tsunade sighed.

**-Transition-**

Itsuki laughed loudly at the little ant sized ninja scrambling around his hooves, his prefered black poison laced vines chased Tobi around, always getting just a few inches away from him before the ninja would side step and run in the opposite direction from which he came.

Underneath his mask Tobi was grinning widely, enjoying the game he and the God were playing, '_Just a little more, and we'll be done here,'_ he thought, sliding to a stop.

Tobi threw a handful of Explosive tag kunai at Itsuki, the blades grazed the black fur before doing a U turn and burrowing into the ground, the long invisible thread wrapped around his thick trunk of a leg. He stomped and snorted in laughter at the masked man.

"**You should work on your aim young one that didn't come close to hitting me," **Itsuki said.

"It didn't have to his you to bring you down," he chuckled, before hightening his pitch, "Bye bye!," he giggled.

The explosives went off, catching the great beasts legs in a firey explosion making them give way, bringing the front half of his body down to the ground, his knees caught on the vines which had created a small fence around him. His head fell as well, landing in a group of pine trees, Tobi jumped out of the way so he wouldn't get crushed.

The sharp limbs of the trees ripped through the flesh on Itsuki's long neck, a string of Deidara's explosives were hidden amongst the trees, the pressure of the mighty beasts weight landed square center of the trap, setting off a grand explosion.

"Crap," Tobi muttered, "Sempai! We need to get him back to leader quickly!,"

"Hmm," Deidara nodded, throwing down chakra strengthened ropes for Tobi to tie.

Itsuki weezed and huffed harshly, digging the toe of his hoof into the ground, **'**_**Can't believe I'm actually going to go out like this,'**_ he thought as his vision blurred and his head swayed drunkenly. The blood loss making him fade.

The masked ninja tied a kunai on one end of the rope and flung it up and over Itsuki's snout, the steal weapon acted as a weight bringing it back down effortlessly, Tobi repeated this, finally tying up his mouth tightly.

"That's good Tobi! yeah,"

Tobi leaped high into air and landed on Itsuki's back, "'Kay sempai! Let's go horsey!,"

"**Little brat,"**

**Back in Konoha**

Kakashi smiled as he listened to the Fifth tell him what Kimiko had said when she woke up for a breif second before surgery, "Then she asked 'Where's dad?' and passed out again," Tsunade laughed madly while Kakashi blinked he didn't know why she found that so funny, it sounded rather pathetic and sad to him, "Eh you had to be there," Tsunade shrugged.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door, the golden hinges, nails and all, were ripped from the wooden frame, letting the door fall to the ground, Izumo and Kotetsu stood panting on the downed barrier, "LADY TSUNADE!," they both yelled frantically.

"Oh what now?," Tsunade sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"The village of the Sukima! you have to come see this!,"

"You two better fix my door," The fifth stayed glued to her seat, one elbow on the desk, her cheek resting in her hand.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, I think they want you to go now," Kakashi sweated.

"Right now, right now?,"

"Yes ma'am!," The two gate guards chorused.

"Fine," Tsunade smacked the wooden desk as she stood up, she stalked out of the room grumbling.

Trailed by Kotetsu and Izumo, they left Kakashi alone in the room, feeling brushed off and confused. he stared at the door for a moment before leaving.

He passed Naruto and Sakura, the only two that had decided to stay.

"Sensei, how is Kimi?," The young medic asked.

"Lasy Tsunade said she'll be fine, though she'll defenantly look different now," '_Loosing an eye will do that to you,'_

"That's good," Sakura smiled,

Naruto folded his arms over his chest and squinted his eyes, "Yeah good, now you can tell her that when she gets out of here, me and her are going to have a stance-off!,"

"Maa, Will do," Kakashi lazily put his hands in his pockets, turning away from the two he entered Kimiko's room.

She was awake and sitting up in the bed a white bandage covered her right eye and wrapped around her head multipul times, on her left temple was a little gash with stitches. She didn't hear him come in and was suprised when he spoke.

"Hey kiddo,"

"Kashi?," The vision in her remaining eye was a little blurry, but she could still make out the unmistakable spiky hair.

"Who else would it be,"

"Sooo how do I look with only one eye?,"

The ninja chuckled, "Like me," _'Minus the sharingan,'_

"Oh no," The brunette said in an exasperated tone.

"Hey," Kakashi tried to sound offended but the laugh that followed it gave him away.

"My head hurts,"

"I can go get the nurse,"

"No, please stay,"

"Neh, okay, not like I got anything else to do," Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed.

"...You know," Kimiko latched onto his sleeve,"Back after you picked me up back in the village, I called you dad,"

She looked up at him when she felt him freeze, "Yes," he said unsurely.

Kimiko released the fabric, scared of what he might do, "I-is..Would it be okay if I called you that all the time?," she asked.

"S-sure,"

"Good,"

**-TBC-**

**Yeah the uh the fight scene was, terrible. But i was dead at the time it was written! same with the ending o.O **

**Thank you for reading! I'll have the last chapter (Which will basically be an epilogue type thing) out on Thursday! PLEASE Review! JA NE~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This takes place nearly a month and a half after the uh last, ''Episode''.**

**Everyone who's reviewed gets Candy! You get candy! You get candy! Everyone gets candy! Metephorical candy, but candy nontheless.**

**Konoha**

Sakura, Naruto and Sai sat in Ichiraku, while waiting on their orders to cook the Pinkette and the blond had started to talk about kimiko, Sai, deciding that he didn't want to be left out of the conversation, joined in.

"It was just her looks, you'd have to be blind not to see the simularities between Kimiko and Kakashi's old team mate Rin," he said in a normal tone, his fake smile gone.

The two team mates rose an eyebrow at the Root's abnormal behavior, well abnormal for him anyway.

Sakura then nodded, "True...still, I can't help but feel kind of bad, I mean, she was a sweet kid,"

Now it was Sai's turn to agree.

"You think sensei will be okay?," Naruto asked.

"I'm sure he will, just give him a little time," Sakura smiled.

**-Somewhere else in Konoha-**

In the academy sitting at his desk was Iruka, calmly and quietly grading papers. The hands of the clock on the wall behind him crept by ever so slowly towards last bell. There were no children in the room, most of them were off in the classes down the hall, hwile the others probably snuck out sometime during lunch.

"Hmm?," he grunted reading over a praticular slip of paper, half way through he twitched and crumpled the paper up in his hands.

With a grumble he stood up and stalked out of the class room as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the other teachers and went outside.

"KIMIKO!," he yelled.

"What I do?," Iruka snapped his head down to the little girl sitting idly by the enterance to the Academy.

"You know perfectly well what you did!," He threw the ball of paper into her lap, she pulled it open, squinting her lone eye trying to make out the words she had written only a few hours before.

"HA! Oh, I swear I thought I wrote it in the notebook," She said with a laugh,

Iruka however didn't find the situation funny, not only did the little trouble maker not take her test like she was supposed to, but she had scribbled down song lyrics all over the page, and to make matters worse, she mis-spelled her name.

"Kimi," Iruka growled, his fists trembling by his sides.

"eep! I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean to do this,"

"Yes, well, you did, so you're going to have to take a retest tomorrow,"

"Um, Iruka-sensei, tomorrow is break day,"

"Not for you, you're coming here and taking that test, correctly, or else I'll tell Kakashi-sensei,"

"No! Please don't tell him! I'll get to work studying right now!," Kimiko scrambled up and past the teacher, tripping over the bump in between the opening of the doorway and the beginning of the hard wood flooring, "Ow,"

Iruka shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, that girl was just too much sometimes, he sighed before smiling, "Your plan worked Kakashi-sensei," he said.

Kakashi let his camelleon jutsu drop, he was leaned up against the swing tree with his arms crossed, "Don't they always?," he mocked.

Iruka laughed briefly, stopping dead suddenly, "Don't you have to meet with Lady Tsunade?,"

"I have ten minutes, it's only 10:00," Kakashi shrugged, nodding his head to a green eyed man walking up to the two.

"Yeah but the meet is at 10," Iruka waved at the man.

"So?,"

Kimiko plopped down at her desk beside a girl with blond hair pulled up into pigtails, wearing a bright green dress, folding a crane out of a piece of notebook paper

"So Kimi, I heard you have a crush,"

"WHO TOLD YOU?~!," Secrets aren't secret if somebody else knows.

"I have my sorces,"

"So who is it? Konohamaru? cause you two have been spending alot of time together lately," Anna narrowed her eyes and leaned forward getting right into Kimiko's face.

Kimiko rolled her eye, "I think you've been spending too much time with Ebisu-sensei, we're not enemy ninja planning a coup...And no, it isn't Kono," she paused, "it's Udon,"

"Geh," Anna flinched back with a look of disgust.

"Just kidding!," Kimiko laughed.

"You're not going to tell me are you?,"

"Nope! because you'll Sakura and then she'll tell dad and then they'll both freak out,"

"True,"

She looked out the window and spotted Kakashi and her other dad conversing with each other only a few feet away from the glass, because Kimiko was inside presumably studying, they didn't notice her grin slyly.

"Hey watch this," she instructed her friend, who just turned her head away but continued to watch out of the corner of her eye in interest.

Kimiko took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing an ear piercing scream that could wake a comatose ogre.

The two men flinched and looked around frantically for the voice they recognised all too well. They visibly calmed when they saw her inside, laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face.

Kimiko's father walked to the window and tapped on it with his knuckle, making her stiffen and slowly look up at him.

"Kimi, we thought you were in trouble," he said.

Kimiko grabbed a piece of paper laying on her desk and wrote on it in big letters, knowing if she talked she'd probably start laughing again, she held the paper up to the window.

_Don't worry if I'm ever in trouble you two are the last people I'd call_

"Hey," Kakashi and Yomi put their hands on their hips.

Kimiko pulled it back down and wrote something else, _Sorry Dad_

"Are you apologizing to me or him?," Kakashi asked.

_Both of you, I guess _Kimiko shrugged.

"How did you put up with that girl before you all got sealed away?,"

"You just learn to deal with her,"

_I can read your lips_

The two sweated.

**-With the Akatsuki-**

In the deep dark, cold cavern that was the Akatsuki's northern hideout. Pain and Tobi stood in a finely decorated office, admiring a stuffed animal head mounted on the wall behind an oak desk, right above a mantle covered in origami flowers.

"Well? What do you think?," Tobi asked, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"Hmm, looks very nice," Pain muttered, not really caring for such a morbid thing being hung on a wall.

The disembodied head of the ''Great God'' Itsuki was regally placed on the wall. His neck craned and his wide red eyes dull and lifeless, his horns had been shaved down so as not to hit the wall, though most of his spiky rack still remained.

Tobi shifted his weight onto one foot,"It's a shame he died before we got a chance to seal his power," he said bitterly.

"Yes sir, but you did get a fine trophy out of it,"

"Hn, the Sukima clan has returned to their village in the forest of Konoha, and the Akatsuki have 'God' on our list of defeated foes,"

from down the down a loud crash erupted, followed by an explosion, shouts,curses and few screams of pain presumably from Hidan.

"This place is very strange," Pain deadpanned.

After another explosion Deidara's voice echoed through the vents,"Tobi, hmm, it's time to go!,"

Tobi rolled his eyes, "Wish me luck," he grumbled.

"Good luck with your sanity," Pain smirked.

"TOBI!, yeah,"

"Tobi's coming sempai!,"

**-FIN..Err END-**

_That's the end... Someday I promise I will re-write this. Until next time._

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! JA NE~!**


End file.
